


Blueberry Moon

by framby



Category: Glee
Genre: Burt's death but only mentionned, M/M, Werewolf Blaine, Werewolf Wes, basically everyone is a werevolf, except Kurt and Sebastian, werewolf Jeff, werewolf Nick, werewolf Santana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/framby/pseuds/framby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a terrible fight between rival packs Kurt, the Hunter in chief of his town, is left to deal with a lonely Alpha who just lost everything. Kurt did not know what to expect but it definitely wasn't a bunch of wolves making themselves at home at his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Moon

Kurt was sure that today was going to be an amazing day. First it was his birthday, he was four, he was a really big boy now. Second he knew that his daddy and mommy were planning a picnic just for the three of them. Kurt loved picnics, it was like a tea party but with more food and a really pretty blanket.

“Mommy, when are we leaving?” The little boy asked for the thousandth time that morning earning a playfully eye roll from his mother.

“Baby, we’re leaving as soon as Daddy is ready. Which should have been an hour ago but the man always finds something to do right before we have to leave.”

“Stop complaining you two. I’m here and I’m ready, let’s go!” Burt said while marching into the kitchen and holding up his son in his arms. “You’re ready buddy?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’ve been for a while now!” Burt chuckled a little and settled his son in his chair, making sure the security belt was not hurting the boy.

They drove for an hour or so, to the very begining of a wood Kurt had never been to before. It was very pretty, with lots of green and trees. There were even some flowers. They walked a little until they found the perfect spot and settled the blanket.

Kurt decided to get all the food out of the basket, placing everything in the middle of the blanket so everyone could serve themselves.

“Can we eat now?” Burt groaned a little, obviously starving. Elizabeth glared at her husband and pinched him gently on his arm.

“No, we wait until Kurt is finished. It has to be perfect, right baby?”

“Yes Mommy! I think I’m done, whataya think?”

“Uh," the woman scrutinized the blanket making Kurt fidget in place, a little afraid that it wasn’t good enough. “It’s perfect! But don’t you want to put some little flowers around the blanket?”

“Yes!” The little boy shouted before standing up and running away for a second before coming back to his mother. “Can I go pick some flowers, Mommy?”

“Yes, love.” the boy ran again, not going too far but far enough so his father had to stand up and follow him a little.

Kurt looked around, picking up only the prettiest flowers. They were all purple or yellow but something red caught his eye, so the boy walked over to the flower and started to pick it up. Kurt was silently composing his bouquet when he stood still, almost frozen. A wolf, not too big trotted to him and started to walk around the boy. The wolf was very little and he couldn’t have been bigger than a puppy but Kurt never really had been around animals before. The wolf must have sensed that the boy was afraid and he tried to come closer, slowly. Kurt watched the animal as he came closer and closer to him until he was at his feet. The boy wanted to let go of his bouquet and run away while screaming but the wolf lay down at his feet and snuggled a little against his legs. Kurt’s eyes grew big at that and he carefully sat down next to the wolf. He stretched his hand out cautiously, until he was almost petting the animal. He didn’t have to cross the last few inches, the wolf did it for him and licked his hand profusely, getting it wet with saliva.

“Ew! That’s gross!!” the little boy looked at his hand with a disgusted look, not wanting to wipe it on his clothes but not knowing what to do either.

They sat next to each other for a few more seconds, looking at each other and patiently waiting. The more Kurt was staying the less he felt afraid of the wolf. The animal stood up and snuggled closer to Kurt, rubbing his head against the boy’s chest and then playfully licking his face.

At first Kurt scrunched up his nose in disgust but the puppy was so playful that the little boy started to laugh and to run his hand through the fur.

“Stop it,” Kurt giggled after another saliva attack. “I’m gonna smell!” The wolf only rubbed his nose even more against the boy’s face and on his neck, letting the human petting him and play with his fur.

The two babies played together for no more than ten minutes when a man wearing nothing more than shorts appeared.

“Blaine, stop it.” The little wolf stopped instantly and turned around to look at the man. At the same moment Burt came into view, walking straight to his son.

“I’m sorry Hunter Hummel. I didn’t know that you were planning on a picnic here today or I would’ve played with Blaine somewhere else.” the man extended his hand for Burt to shake. The man happily took it and shrugged a little.

“Don’t worry, it’s all good, Anderson.” The man, Anderson glared at Burt who chuckled a little.” Alright, alright, Alpha Anderson. My boy needs to get familiar with wolves and I’d rather it be with your son than any other.”

“I need to teach that puppy of mine some manners though.” Alpha Anderson said, while gently petting his son, who was still in his wolf form. “He was mark scenting your son.” Burt looked between his son and the little ball of fur in the Alpha's arms.

“Like you do with your pack?”

“Exactly. Your son is going to make all the wolves go crazy for him. He is really cute.” the Alpha acknowledged, making Burt beam with pride.

“Yeah, he is a little bit of a drama queen but that kid is the best. I’ll see you on Monday, Anderson. Monthly Report.”

“It’s Alpha Anderson for you!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll try to remember that.” Burt added playfully before picking up his son and going back to where his wife was.

“What took you so long, dear?” Elizabeth asked. She had laid out the rest of the food with the forks and the plates.

“I meet with Anderson, the Alpha from the pack near this forest. Apparently the little Anderson and Kurt get on quite perfectly.” The woman crooked an eyebrow at him in confusion.

“Yeah the pup, Blaine, was scent marking Kurt like one of their pack.” Burt explained, earning a loud laugh from his wife. The woman hiccuped a little before calming herself.

“Oh Kurt baby, you’re already breaking hearts! ”

 

This was the first time Kurt met a werewolf. There were numerous packs scattered around the world and in order to make sure that the wolves but also the humans were all safe and had what they need it had been a necessity to have a Hunter in at least each county within the US. Every country dealt with the wolves in their own way and here it was Hunters.  They had to make sure the wolves were safe, to keep count of how many there were, what they were doing and to keep them at bay before and during the full moon but also to make sure that no human was being killed because of a rogue wolf.

Blaine and his father were part of the Anderson pack and Blaine’s father was obviously the Alpha of this pack. Burt was the Hunter of the city,  just like his father before him. It was not an easy job but Alphas like Paul Anderson made the job a little more sympathetic. The two men had learned to know each other and to communicate and with time they had become friends.They loved to tease each other because of their positions but they had a lot of respect for each other. Burt thought that the wolf had good values for a wolf and Burt had never seen a pack happier than the Anderson one. Paul Anderson respected Burt because he was a good man who had helped him the first month he had just become an Alpha. The wolf had needed help and the human had been there for him.

* * *

As the years passed Kurt stayed more and more with his father, looking up to him and to his role in the society. He asked for a bow and received one for his eighth birthday, right after his mother died.

Burt taught his son how to use it and the two Hummels bonded. Kurt was really good with the bow and Burt couldn’t have been prouder. He took his son several times with him to meet with the differents packs around the city and the county. Kurt had mentioned a lot how much he would want to be just like his dad later so the man included his son in as much of his professional activity as he could.

So when Burt died from his second heart attack, Kurt became the Hunter in Chief, like his father and his grand father before him. He hooked up a picture of him with his dad in his office and life went on. He met with all the packs, and just like his father before he became really close to Paul Anderson, the Alpha of the Anderson pack. The man was really interesting and Kurt loved to talk to him. As a non member of the pack Kurt never met anyone else but the Alpha of each pack.

 

That why the night Blaine Anderson crashed into his home, covered in blood and and sweat and mud, Kurt didn’t recognize him.

 

“Who the hell are you?!” The hunter yelled, instinctively reaching for his bow. The man in front of him looked pale and weak. He could barely stand up and explained in a whisper.

 

“My pack, they are killing my pack.” The man collasped on the floor and Kurt let go of the bow to go and help the man. The hunter closed the door and patted the man’s cheek, hoping that he would wake a little.

“Which pack? Tell me which pack or where there is an attack!”

“Anderson” The intruder finally answered. Kurt dragged the man to the couch and laid him there before storming out of his house, his red coat on. He had his bow and several knives on him. He quickly called Sebastian, his colleague,  to inform him that something was going on at the Anderson’s mansion and that he needed him to check on a man that was currently at his house. Sebastian grunted and huffed but finally resigned himself and agreed. Kurt droved quickly to the mansion, and when he finally got there he couldn’t help but stare at the scene.

There were wolves’ bodies all around the house, lying in pools of blood, he could clearly see dismembered bodies and shredded limbs. The hunter took a big gulp of air and jumped out of his car to run to the house. He hadn’t thought when he had grabbed his coat, but maybe red wasn’t the best idea he'd ever had. But the mansion was awfully silent. It was thick and heavy and Kurt shivered a little, all the rooms were the same terrible spectacle. Wolves' bodies and blood, so much blood everywhere.

He heard a loud grunt that pierced the silence, Kurt jumped a little and went straight to where the sound had come from. The moment he stepped into the room Kurt froze before launching himself at the wolf.

Paul Anderson was lying in what seemed to be his own blood, next to him was his wife and several other wolves. The man was weakly trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his neck and Kurt put his hand on the wound instead, helping the man’s head on his chest.

“Paul, what can I do, please tell me how to help you!” Kurt sobbed a little, it was clear that the man was too weak to move and by the amount of blood around them he had to have been lying there for a very long time, only holding on with the hope of someone finding them.

“You, you take care of my son, Kurt. He is the Alpha now.” The man whispered, trying to choked his words out. Kurt shushed him a little, not wanting the man to use his very little remaining energy to speak.

“You take care of him and you look after him. He is my son, Blaine. I, please?”

“Of course, whatever you want. Just tell me how to save you! Paul, Paul?” Tears streamed down Kurt’s face as he held the man tighly to his chest, rocking them back and forth.

Kurt stayed in the house for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only minutes and then stood up. He called his office to explain what had been happening and told them that he needed an ambulance as well.

The hunter went around the house some more, hoping to find some wolf he could save but all he found was death, everywhere.

He knew from all the meetings he'd had with Paul that the Alpha had a plan for that sort of attack. Kurt waited for the help to arrive and explained quickly to someone in charge what had probably happened before driving to his office. He had to check on the documents related to the Anderson pack what was Paul’s plan. It was a security that the Hunter had put in place years ago. All the Alphas had to have some back up plan just in case and Kurt had collected files about those plans, placing them into a secured chest. He only had the right to open the chest when something like this happened. Kurt drove to his office and directly went to the Anderson’s chest, opened the file and started to read. It was pretty simple, the plan was to save his son no matter what and to tell the younger ones to run while the elders took care of whatever happened.

There also was pictures in the chest, one of them was of Paul and his wife with a teenager with unruly curl and a broad smile. Kurt looked more carefully at it and recognized the man that had crashed into his house hours ago. He turned the picture to see what was written behind

 _“Paul, Victoria and Blaine - Christmas_ ”

Kurt nodded a little and finally sat on a chair letting everything down on him. He had to get back to his house and tell the wolf, the Alpha’s son what had happened. He didn’t particularly look forward to this.

When Kurt stepped into his house Sebastian was gone and Blaine was sitting on his couch, a mug in his hand. He was looking much better than before but still shaken.

“Uh, hello, Blaine? Right?” The wolf only nodded but didn’t move.

“I’m Hunter Hummel, but you can call me Kurt of course.”

“I know who you are. Dad talked about you a lot, you know." Kurt bit his bottom lip and gathered all the courage he had.

“Blaine, there is something I need to tell you.”

“They’re dead, right? My parents are all dead as long as lots of wolves from my pack.” The wolf looked up sharply at Kurt, anger, sadness and resignation all at once flashing in his eyes.

“I’m afraid, yes.” Kurt simply answered. Blaine nodded a little but didn’t say anything else, he looked down and closed his eyes, trying to will away any thoughts about that night. The hunter took the mug from his hand and put it securely on the table before walking to a cabinet where he knew he had a pillow and a blanket. He gave them to the wolf and patted him on the shoulder.

“If you need anything I’ll be in my room, alright?” The wolf didn’t answer so Kurt climbed the stairs and disappeared into his room, giving him some space.

When Kurt finally entered his room  he face planted onto his bed ungracefully and took a deep breath into his pillow. This night had been hell, too much blood, too much death, too much pain. The death of the Alpha was one of the few things that hurt the most. Kurt and Alpha Anderson had been friends for as long as his memory went back. He had known him all his life and seeing him die in his arms wasn’t such a pleasant thing.

Kurt sighed unhappily and rolled over, spread on the bed like a starfish, trying to collect his thoughts. Blaine was going to be the new  Alpha now, just like it should be. Unfortunately the pack had been decimated and what was an Alpha without his pack? Kurt got rid of his blood stained clothes and discarded them on the floor, putting his blanket over his shoulder, he wasn’t sleepy, adrenaline was still pumping through his veins but he knew that he was tired. The night had been hell and he needed some rest.

What he hadn’t anticipated though, but really nothing of what happened tonight was really planned after all, was feeling the warmth of a body sneaking under his blanket and coming closer to him, engulfing him into a hug.

“What are you doing?” Kurt hissed at who he knew was Blaine. Who else could it be, they were the only ones in his house.

“Sleeping? Pups and unmated wolves sleep together. It’s a pack thing.” Blaine mumbled sleepily against Kurt’s shoulder.

“Not a wolf.” The statement was lost as Blaine started to smell Kurt’s neck and rub his nose in the crook of his neck. “Not a wolf!” Kurt said again, a little bit more forcefully.

“I know.” Blaine acknowledged but didn’t even start to move. His head was resting against Kurt’s shoulder who was lying still, frozen in the arms of the wolf. Kurt wasn’t much of a cuddler, he didn’t cuddle with his hook ups and had been on the receiving end of hugs only with his father. Hugs and cuddling were awkward, he didn’t really know what to do with it. “I can smell them on you. I can smell him. You smell like blood.” Kurt turned around to see Blaine’s weak smile and watery eyes. Of course he would be able to smell the other wolf he had fought against on him, or the scent of his father and the blood. His clothes, next to his bed, were covered in it. Of course the wolf would be able to smell it. Kurt didn’t think twice and got up, taking his clothes and bringing them to the washing machine, making a mental note to turn it on tomorrow. He went to the bathroom and scrubbed his face and shoulders with some soap and went back to bed.

Blaine seemed in such a desperate state that if just a little soap could make him feel the tiniest bit better then Kurt would do it. He was a hunter, not a cold hearted man.

“Better?” He asked as he lay once again under the blanket.

“I can’t still smell it but it’s better. Thanks, you didn’t have to.” Blaine brought his arms around Kurt’s middle and flushed the hunter’s back against his torso, running his nose from his shoulder to his hair, smelling him.

“Uh…”

“Right, sorry.” Blaine stopped himself and plopped his head down onto the pillow.

“Are you planning on sleeping in my bed?” Kurt asked warily because there was no way they were going to sleep together.

“Yes,” was Blaine only answer.

“I’ll take the couch then.” Kurt didn’t even have the possibility of trying to get up, Blaine’s arms tightened around him keeping him flushed against the wolf.

“No. Sleep in here. Please? I… I need to sleep with someone.” Blaine started, his voice a little weak and pleading. “It’s a wolf thing.”

“Uhm, well you see…” Kurt tried, there was no way he was going to sleep with the man. He was a wolf for god’s sake. He could kill him in his sleep if he was having a nightmare for all Kurt knew.

“Are you mated, Kurt?” Kurt’s eyes grew big at the question.

“Humans don’t mate. We get involved in committed relationships or even get married but we don’t mate.”

“So, it’s a no.” Blaine nodded at the piece of information before adding, “so it’s okay for you to sleep with me. The only reason you couldn’t would be if you’ve had a mate. But you don’t. Now sleep.”

Kurt struggled a little, pinching Blaine’s arms and trying to make him move. When the wolf didn’t even move Kurt let out a tired sigh. He wasn’t sure if the wolf was playing asleep or really was but apparently there was no way he was going to be able to move from the bed tonight.

“Fine, I’ll sleep in here tonight. But tomorrow you’re taking the couch.” Kurt warned to a silent room.

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up, snuggled into a warm and strong chest, encircle by protective arms. The man let out a groan that made his chest vibrate and Kurt smiled to himself. He looked up to see Blaine’s sleeping face. He wasn’t comfortable with the sleeping arrangement but it was a nice thing that the wolf at least got to have one good night of sleep. He looked peaceful and Kurt hated to have to wake him up, but he had to get up.

Blaine must had felt that the man in his arms was awake because Kurt didn’t even have to move an inch and the wolf started to stir and to open his eyes.

“Hi.” The wolf offered, hiding his face in Kurt’s hair.

“Uhm, hello. How are you feeling?” Kurt heard the shaky breath that Blaine let out but didn’t say a thing.

“I lost my father, my mother, I lost my pack and I lost my territory. “ Blaine enumerated sadly. “I should be happy to be the Alpha. But I never wanted to become one in these conditions. My training isn’t even finished!”

Kurt studied Blaine’s face, he didn’t look completely devastated. Sad, tired, lost perhaps but not devastated or on the verge of a breakdown.

“I know what you’re waiting for.” Blaine said looking down at the man in his arms. “I’m not going to break down and cry. I could and I’m probably going to at some point. But I can’t, at least not right now. I’m …” a strangled noise erupted from his throat like he couldn’t make himself say the words. “I’m the Alpha now.” It was more for Blaine to hear than for Kurt but the hunter felt like it was sinking on the wolf that yes, now he had responsibilities.

* * *

They spent the next few days trying to live together. Kurt wasn’t going to throw the man out. He had nowhere to go and apparently going back to the mansion where he had live with his pack wasn’t even an option. So they tiptoed around each other for a few days like new roommates would.  Blaine didn’t sleep on the couch once and after a week of Kurt preparing the couch to just tidy it in the morning for no reason at all since Blaine was sleeping with him, Kurt stopped doing it all together and just accepted the fact that for some wolf-related reason Blaine was going to sleep with him no matter what.

They didn’t talk about the other wolfs, the pack, the massacre. They didn’t mention Blaine grieving or what he wanted to do. Kurt figured that the man could use some days off after what had happened. So the hunter tried to keep life simple. He would go to work, and come back at night to a little ball of Blaine on the couch either reading or watching tv. Kurt didn’t want to push for information or to know how the man was doing. Even if he knew a lot about wolves he didn’t know how they were supposed to deal with this kind of situation or if there even was a protocol.

So he opted to keep things simple and as easy as possible so as not to cause even more pain to Blaine, Kurt let life happen, slowly and calmly unlike the night they had met. They didn’t talk much or do a lot of things together but Kurt was hurting for the now lonely wolf in his living room.

* * *

After a week they needed to go grocery shopping - apparently Kurt’s cupboard didn’t even contain the strict necessities of a werewolf’s diet. This was the reason why they were sitting in front of the supermarket, still in the car.

“What’s wrong now?”

“It’s … is it where you find food?” Blaine looked over Kurt, incredulously.

“Yes, Blaine it’s a supermarket. I hunt werewolves not food.” Blaine tilted his head with a smirk on his face at Kurt’s words. “Oh god, you hunt your food?!”

“Well how do you expect us to eat?”

“You go to the supermarket just like everyone else!” The situation was completely crazy. How could werewolves never go to a supermarket?

“Omegas are the ones that go to the supermarket. And yes, we do hunt.” Kurt rolled his eyes and shooed the man out of his car.

“Freaking werewolves.” Kurt muttered as he made a beeline to the mall. The moment they stepped in, Blaine abruptly brought a hand to his nose.

“Fuck!” The wolf groaned, hiding his nose in the hoodie he was wearing. “Too much smell. What is this freaking place?”

“You know for an Alpha you’re a little drama queen. It’s a supermarket. People come in, buy food and leave.”

“Yeah well I can smell every single person that stepped into this store before and then I can tell that half of the fruits are rotten. Werewolf senses!”  Kurt rolled his eyes again. Apparently the wolf had a special relationship with his nose. It was just his luck.

They tried to shop without arguing too much, Blaine grunting every time they stepped into a new aisle, and making Kurt put back some fruit, vegetable or meat if it wasn’t to his taste or to the wolf’s nose taste, apparently.

Blaine also made Kurt buy some soap that had a neutral scent.

“I don’t like your shower gel,” being the only reason Blaine gave him.

At the end of the morning Kurt was fairly certain they had scared half of the people in the store and pissed off the other half. He was also on the verge of killing someone and by someone he really meant Blaine.

* * *

“I need my pack.” Was the only words Blaine spoke during breakfast. It had been a full two weeks since the big fight and it was the first time Blaine had acknowledged his rank. He had been silent for a few hours that morning, sulking and walking around the house and when they had finished eating Blaine had finally speak again.  Kurt didn’t say a word and nodded. “I need my pack, I need my wolves and I need my friends. I need my pack back.” Blaine’s tone was firm and decided.

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“I have to go for a run, make them know I’m here. It’s been too long already.”  Blaine gathered his things and put his hand on the back of Kurt’s neck and shoulder as he walked through the door.  Kurt wasn’t sure it was the best idea the man had ever had. He had done research about the other pack, about their alpha and where they were living. Problem was, he still had no idea where they were or who they were for that matter. So Blaine running in whatever form in the middle of the woods making sure everyone knows that: _‘hey hello, I’m the alpha and I’m here’_ was most certainly not the best idea. But again, even if Kurt was the hunter of this town he still wasn’t in the secret of how a pack was run and how to deal with that kind of situation. And after all Blaine was a wolf, his instincts were much more developed than those of a human and that was probably one of the reasons why he was still alive, so Kurt would just have to trust him on how to get his pack together again. The big question was just where they were all going to live once they were back together since Blaine was completely against the idea of going back to the old mansion

Kurt sighed deeply at all the paperwork this simple action of one alpha getting his pack together was going to going to give him and put his bowl in the sink, beginning to get ready for work.

The moment he set foot in his office, Sebastian almost word-assaulted him.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the pack momma. Did he breed you already?”

“Shut the fuck up, Sebastian. I’m just letting him live under my roof because of my respect and affection for his dad. It has nothing to do with …with whatever. He is a wolf!” Kurt loudly put his satchel on his desk and took out his computer, setting his chair closer to the desk.

“And? Some rough sex isn’t going to kill you. Might even make you a little more tolerable.”  Kurt rolled his eyes and started to check his emails. He had sent a few to other hunters he knew well to ask for information about the pack. So far he had heard nothing in return, but he wasn’t worried, he hadn’t been really precise on what he wanted and what he was looking for and even the tiniest bit of information about the pack might as well be impossible to find.

“Sebastian, I need you to go check on the Troubletones pack. I haven’t heard about Alpha Lopez in a while and I’d like to know how her amazons are doing. I want a full report on how many they are, if they are any werebabies on the way, the food they have reserved and their water supply, the state of their mansion.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know what a full report is. It’s not because you’re the Hunter in Chief that I’m the fucked secretary, I have a brain.”

“And so do all those wonderful ladies and gentlemen without whom we couldn’t work. Stop being sexist and get to work. I need this report!.”

Working with Sebastian Smythe of all people was a plague but at least the man was efficient in his work.

* * *

Kurt waited all evening for Blaine to come back from wherever he had been. The wolf had no phone, no keys, nothing but his werewolves senses and instinct and in all honesty Kurt was a little worried about him. So he had waited all evening for him and when midnight rolled around Kurt turned all the lights off and went to bed.  He didn’t like not knowing where Blaine was. After all he had promised his father to look after him so if he was worried it was purely because of this. For a good two weeks the man had been fairly easy to track down and to keep safe, but tonight was the exception and it left Kurt fidgeting in bed, turning every two minutes because his position just wasn’t perfect to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning the place next to him in his bed was still cold and perfectly made. It could only mean that Blaine hadn’t come home or at least didn’t sleep in the bed. Kurt stood up, putting some sweatpants on and making his way to the kitchen. He started to cook a fairly big amount of pancakes because well, whenever he was feeling worried or anxious cooking made him relax. It was easy and you didn’t need to be brainy, you just had to follow instructions. It was perfect to take his mind of the fact that the wolf he was supposed to protect was currently missing and had probably already been killed. Well maybe not that far but Blaine was still missing and it wasn’t something Kurt wanted to think about at the moment.

After a few minutes Kurt heard scratching noises against the wood of his kitchen door. The man froze instantly, grabbing his knife and silently making his way to the door. No one ever used it because most of the people thought it was a false door, that it was there to be pretty. So whomever was behind the door wasn’t someone who knew his home and he didn’t like it one bit. He opened the door violently, ready to fight whoever it was, adrenaline already filling his veins.

Instead of a bloodthirsty stranger, a wolf happily walked into the kitchen, trotted to the middle of the room and with what seemed like a smug face, which was very strange for a wolf, put the rabbit he had in his mouth on the floor. The wolf barked a little, and went back to Kurt, using his head against Kurt’s leg to make him move toward the dead animal.

Kurt was more than incredulously shocked at the scenery in his kitchen and looked with a disgusted face at the rabbit on his floor and then back to the wolf.

“Uh, thanks?” Kurt said, trying to pet gently between the wolf’s ears. The animal had thick brown fur with a patch of white in his lower back, like a fur birthmark. The wolf leaned into the touch and let the hunter pet him as he gave his arms a few licks.

After a while the wolf trotted to one of the corners of the kitchen and shifted back to his human form. Kurt let out a very manly shriek, thank you very much, at the sight and tried not to touch the dead rabbit as he tried to lean away and instead fell to the floor.

The moment he was securely seated on the floor his hands flew to his eyes, covering them.

“Blaine,” the hunter hissed, a blush creeping up his neck, “would you just cover yourself?” The wolf let out a low chuckle from the back of his throat, barely human, and grabbed a towel from the counter that he put in front of him.

“All safe.”

“Hey, I use this towel to dry the dishes!” Kurt pointed angrily toward Blaine.

“I guess you won’t anymore then.”

“Yeah, most certainly not. Where the hell were you last night? And what the hell with the rabbit?”  Kurt finally stood up; he could still see things he didn’t necessarily need to from the floor. Blaine tilted his head and frowned a little.

“Well it’s a present - what do you think it is?” the wolf shrugged like it was common knowledge that a dead rabbit was gift material.

“ I… did you kill that rabbit?”

“Yes, Kurt. I killed the rabbit and I’m offering it to you. Why?” Blaine was talking slowly and almost too gently like he was explaining quantum physics to a child.  Kurt put a hand on his hip and crooked an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t talk to me like that. And uh, thank you, I guess. But what am I supposed to do with it?”

“Cook it?”

“I’m not going to cook that rabbit.” Kurt stated firmly like it was the most atrocious thing he could ever think of. A flash of hurt spread across Blaine’s face and for a second Kurt wondered what he had done again to upset the wolf.

“Don’t you like it? Is it because it’s a rabbit? It’s not like there is much else in these woods you know. I did my best.” Blaine looked down, the hurt could be heard in his voice and if the man hadn’t been completely naked save from the towel in front of his crotch Kurt would’ve probably hugged him.

“Is it a wolf thing? Because, we humans don’t really offer raw meat to each other, though I wouldn’t say no to a cheesecake.”

“You don’t?” Blaine’s head snapped up and his eyes grew big at the revelation. Kurt could see all the wheels turning wildly in his head and he almost chuckled at the sight. For a wolf the man in front of him really looked like a puppy sometimes.

“Well no, not really.” Kurt shook his head, taking an apron and putting it over Blaine’s head to cover more of his body. “We offer gifts but not dead animals. But, um, thank you for the gesture. I appreciated it. Can I ask why?”

“You’ve welcomed me into your home for half a month now, it would be quite impolite of me not to offer you anything as a simple thank you. Don’t humans do that?” Kurt chuckled and gently patted Blaine’s arm.

“You’re way more polite than most of the humans I know, Blaine.” This seemed to make the wolf beam with pride as a goofy smile appeared on his face. “But it still doesn’t tell me where you were last night.”

“You sound like my mom.” Blaine argued playfully and for some reason Kurt didn’t like the comparison. Not because of the woman part but because of the parent part and he really didn’t want to think too much about it.

“Sorry, I was just worried.”

“No it’s alright, I should’ve told you. I was running in the woods at the border of the city. I needed to put my scent there and to let the other wolves know that I was here so I had to shift into my wolf form most of the night.”

“Did it work?” Kurt asked, staring a little as Blaine started to walk out of the kitchen, butt naked.

“I don’t know, we’ll see in the next few days.”  Kurt made a shooing movement to motion Blaine to leave the room, his other hand covering his eyes and his face that was red from being caught.

“Go put some clothes on, Blaine.”

“Naw, but it’s natural for a wolf to be naked.”

“Clothes!”

* * *

Nothing happened the next day or even the day after that which made Blaine grow more anxious and stressed as the days passed. Since he didn’t have anything else to do beside waiting for Kurt to go home, the man decided to go running in the woods in his wolf form, spreading his scent and howling. He hoped that at least one of the wolves from his former pack would come back to him. He had no idea who was still alive and who wasn’t, but the need for a pack grew stronger each day. He was the alpha, he needed his betas and he needed his wolves. He was a wolf who needed a pack. Blaine had never lived without one and his skin felt too tight for himself as he felt the need for running and living with other wolves.

He decided not to think too much about his need to touch Kurt whenever he could, be it a simple touch on the shoulder and neck or spreading himself all over the man when they were sleeping. Kurt hadn’t commented on it either, he had just looked at Blaine curiously the first morning they had woken up completely tangled with each other but didn’t say a thing.

Kurt’s presence was soothing. He was still a hunter and they still had to get to know each other even after two and a half weeks but Blaine knew he could trust him. Living together was somehow easy and the fact that the hunter was all kinds of gorgeous and sexy did help a little.

With everything that had happened Blaine had forgotten something important, something that he had no idea how to deal with without his pack: the full moon.

* * *

On the Wednesday morning of the third week Blaine started to pace in the living room. Kurt was working from home that day, feeling a little guilty every time he left Blaine alone all day. Kurt had grown attached to the lonely wolf and to his numerous little quirks. Waking in the man’s arms each morning was a delicious bonus as well. Kurt didn’t think he would ever like it but Blaine had this way of mewling happily in his sleep and holding Kurt like the hunter was the reason he breathed. He also liked the muscle and the happy trail very much.

So Kurt was trying to work from home but seeing Blaine walking back and forth in the living room was a little distracting, especially since the wolf had decided that he felt comfortable enough to just go without a shirt. Seriously, what was the issue with wolves and shirts?

“Blaine, stop pacing!” Kurt shouted after an hour. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks looking mildly guilty.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that… I’m not feeling well. It’s too hot and my skin is just too tight and I can smell that our neighbor just burned her meal!”  Kurt stood up quickly and placed what he hoped was a reassuring hand on the wolf’s arm.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Blaine’s head fell on Kurt’s shoulder and the wolf whined a little.

“You smelled really good, Kurt.” Kurt felt a lick on his collarbone and the feeling of Blaine brushing his nose in the crook of his neck. The wolf had never acted like that. He was a little touchy, putting his hands on Kurt’s neck, shoulder and even sometimes his leg but it never got further than that. Well except from when they were sleeping.  Kurt was a little alarmed at Blaine’s behavior even if the lick and the heavy breathing were painfully distracting.

“Blaine? _Oh_. Blaine it’s the full… full moon today. Maybe you’re…” Blaine’s head snapped up from his spot on Kurt’s neck and looked right at the hunter who looked positively wrecked. Blaine felt proud of himself about that but didn’t comment.

“Shit, I totally forgot about that!” Kurt, who was trying to look less turned on than he was, rolled his eyes at the words.

“How can you forget something that important?”

“I was a little distracted.” Blaine answered a smug look on his face. “I better not stay around you tonight. I’ll just go and run in the woods. I don’t know how I’d react to humans during the full moon.”

“What could happen?” Kurt wondered. As a hunter he knew better than to distract the wolves during the full moon. It was a time where they could be both at the greatest or worst. You never knew how the moon would affect them and he had no idea to which extent it could go.

“You’re not pack,” Well that stung a little. Kurt winced internally but didn’t say anything, nodding to let the wolf know he was listening. “So I might attack you and try to either turn you or kill you. It would depend on how you smell and what my intentions are at the moment. I could also very much try to mate forcefully with you or rip your throat so you would be severely wounded but not dead, so I’d rather not risk anything.”

Kurt’s hands flew to his neck protectively. Well that answered his question.

“I’d rather keep my throat intact, I like it like that.”

“So do I.” Kurt’s eyebrows shot up in amused confusion. “It’s not me, it’s the moon.” Blaine grunted, earning a small chuckle from the hunter.

“Right, the moon. Well then I’ll just stay here and look over my work and you’ll go do wolf things. Try not to get killed.” Kurt said as he flopped down in his seat, his computer on his lap. Blaine came closer, standing up in front of him and took the hunter’s chin in his hand, making the man look up as he lean to kiss him fully on the lips as a goodbye.

“Freaking moon.” Kurt heard Blaine curse as he walked away, a furious blush on his cheeks. The hunter knew that the moon made the wolf act more upon their instincts during the full moon, Alpha Anderson had explained that to him the first time he had wanted to know more about the wolves. But seeing it was something else.

 

* * *

Kurt did as he said to Blaine. He stayed home and read over the report that Sebastian had written for him and over other reports from hunters of other cities. So far nothing really stood out apart from the amount of information. The different packs they knew and watched over were all calm, except for one but it was only due to a fight over the death of their Alpha. Actually this was striking. Everything was just plain too calm after such an attack over a strong pack. Granted maybe the other packs were afraid of being attacked as well but when something like that happened, the packs tended to fight to claim the territory as theirs.  But not one single pack had made a move. They were all staying in their respective territory, respecting each other. The Anderson pack had been the most ancient one, it was one of the founders of the packs in Lima but still, no amount of respect for a pack would make a wolf stay put for so long.

Kurt made a mental note to inspect it further and went to his room. He closed the shutters and opened his windows, he could hear the wolves and the pack howling and growling. Usually mothers kept the windows closed during the full moon because it kept the children from sleeping, but for Kurt it was a way of knowing that all the wolf were out and enjoying the full moon as they should. It was part of his job to be sure that the wolves were out during the full moon. It was their night after all.

* * *

Kurt woke up as someone engulfed him in a warm hug from behind, spooning him. He instantly recognized Blaine and did not reach for his hidden knife but made a mental note to warn the guy about such behavior.  Blaine rolled him on his back and straddled the hunter, laying chest to chest and breathing heavily.

“Fuck Kurt, it’s just so fucking hard  to run that much and not to think, you know. And I heard them. I know they are near, I could hear them and smell them. My pack is close!” Blaine said happily, nuzzling into Kurt’s neck, licking and biting lightly at the sensitive flesh.

It was obvious that Blaine was still under the influence of the moon on his wolf but Kurt didn’t seem to mind, this Blaine was much more forward and bold.

“Kurt, you’re gonna have to tell me to stop because I’m not sure my wolf is going to let me otherwise.” Blaine panted, lapping at the fresh hickey he’d just left on Kurt’s neck. Blaine rocked his hips against Kurt’s, making the hunter aware of how hard he was already.

Instantly Kurt’s grip tightened in Blaine’s hair, still wild because of his run, keeping his face close to the sensitive spot behind his hear. Blaine understood the silent agreement and started to rock harder against Kurt’s erection, both of his hands on the man’s hips, keeping him grounded on the bed.

“Blaine, take off my pants.” Kurt ordered, he didn’t expect the man to rip it out but couldn’t find himself to care when Blaine was looking at him, want and desire burning in his eyes.

They both leaned into a passionate kiss, as Kurt opened his legs for Blaine to settle between them. The smaller man ran his hand against his lover’s legs, placing them around his waist. They thrusted against each other frantically as they tasted and licked into each other’s mouth, teeth clashing together.  They slammed their hips urgently against each other, searching and yearning for release as they moaned loudly.

“Fuck, Kurt. You’re so fucking hard for me.” Kurt was a writhing mess, thrashing, his eyes scrunched up in pleasure as they slammed against each other.

Blaine encircled them both and started to stroke them, and Kurt screamed in pleasure as he came over Blaine’s hand, who followed at the sight.

Blaine’s limbs gave out and he fell against Kurt’s chest, rising up and down with the heavy breathing of the hunter.

“Well that was… unexpected, but much appreciated.” Kurt acknowledged after a few minutes of stroking Blaine’s hair.

“I’m sorry. It’s the moon.”

“So you didn’t want to have sex with me?” Blaine sat down on Kurt’s thigh and looked at the mess on his chest and the hickey he had left on the hunter’s neck, smiling smugly.

“Well, I do want to have sex with you. But I wasn’t really planning to act on it for another week or two. But apparently my body decided otherwise.”

“Oh so you’re not blaming this on the moon anymore but your body?” Kurt smirked and teasingly ran a hand over his nipples, his eyes rolling in pleasure. Blaine took his hand and put them above the hunter’s head forcefully.

“Don’t play with me, human.” Blaine said seriously as Kurt just smiled at him.

“Oh yeah that’s definitely your body speaking right now. Wanna blame the moon on that?” Kurt chuckled at the wolf’s face and earned a playful slap on his shoulder.

“Fine. I want to have sex with you and I was totally in control and I decided to do so. Better?”

“Much.” Kurt agreed, pecking Blaine one more time. “So no more awkward morning boner, then?”

“Urgh, don’t talk to me about it. I could hear you and smell it on you. It was torture!”

Kurt blushed at the admission and get up from the bed. He walked through the door and to the bathroom to take a shower.

“Could you make breakfast?” Kurt asked from a room away, knowing that the wolf would be able to hear him.

When he finished his shower he only put a towel around his waist and made his way to the kitchen where Blaine was waiting for him with a mug of coffee.

“Breakfast’s ready.” Blaine mumbled against Kurt’s lips. They sat down and started to eat, glancing at each other, blushing and smiling shyly.  

They stayed together the whole day, Kurt’s head in Blaine’s lap as he worked from home while Blaine read a book.

At some point during the afternoon, Blaine growled at the door and then stood up quickly, snatching the door open and letting out a shriek of happiness.

“Nick!” Kurt stood up from the couch and secured the towel that was still in around his waist before poking his head in the hallway as the stranger walked into his house.

The stranger stopped in the middle of the hallway, smiling knowingly at Kurt. He turned his head to Blaine, then to Kurt, and Blaine again, shaking his head in amusement.

“A human, Blaine? Really?”  Blaine punched him playfully in the chest and the stranger finally turned back to Kurt, offering his hand. “I’m Nick Duval, Blaine’s cousin. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Kurt accepted the greeting and shook Nick’s hand, a little confused.

“Hunter Hummel. Nice to meet you as well.” Nick smirked at the title and rolled his eyes.

“You know, Hunter Hummel. Your title would be much more frightening if you weren’t just wearing a towel and smelling like sex.”  Kurt gaped at that and Blaine became red instantly.

“Nick.” The alpha warned a little. “Come sit in the living room, we need to talk. Do you want to eat or drink something first?”

“Nah, I’m good. But I could use a shower.” The beta walked to the stairs and silently asked for direction, at which Blaine nodded. Kurt glared at them, wanting nothing more than to cross his arms over his chest but he kind of needed his hand to secure the towel.

“Uh, Blaine? He is not going to take a shower, right? Right?” Blaine looked over at the man and shrugged before going back to the living room.

“You do realize that this is not something acceptable in the human world? You don’t walk into someone’s house and just live in it like it’s yours.” Kurt continued, following his…erm, well. Roommate?

“It smells like me, it smells like pack. It’s a werewolf thing.” Blaine flicked his hand in the air to brush off the topic.

“Yeah well, good for you, but it’s still my home. I’m the Hunter in this town. So no … no werewolf shenanigan under my roof!”  Kurt plopped down on the couch and puffed out some air, obviously trying not to become too angry.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think. “ Blaine started, looking at his hands rather than Kurt. “I didn’t think it would bother you that much. I just don’t want them to come back to the mansion. I want them to come back to a much nicer place with no horrible memories. The second we’re all together I’ll be out of your way and I’ll find a place for us, the pack. But until then could we stay here? Please? “

Kurt wasn’t looking at Blaine either because just the sound of his voice was making the hunter feeling guilty about his lashing out. Of course Blaine, as an alpha now, would think about his pack and his wolves’ feelings and that would mean no going back to the mansion but somewhere else. And well, Blaine had lived with him for the time being so it was only a suitable solution in the short term. And if Kurt was right the fact that his whole house smelled like Blaine would probably help the wolves with the transition and to recover from what had happened.

“How many?” Kurt only asked.

“I don’t know yet. Tell me when it becomes unbearable and I’ll do something about it. Alright?”  Kurt took Blaine’s hand and squeezed it gently, making him know that yes, it was alright.

“I’m going grocery shopping. If he eats as much as you do we don’t even have enough food for a snack.”

Blaine smiled gently. It was Kurt’s way of giving Blaine and Nick some time to talk without him being around. It was nice to know that the hunter trusted him enough to let two wolves into his home alone without fearing for some wild stuff to happen.

When Nick got out of the shower he asked Blaine for some clothes and they settled on the couch next to each other, close enough that the beta could relish in the warmth of his alpha but not enough for it to look like they were cuddling.

It was calming to finally have another wolf around. Blaine hadn’t known how much he’d missed it until now. It was also probably the fact that it was Nick, his cousin and best friend, the only wolf he had really grown up with and done unspeakable things with. They were almost like twins, never leaving the other’s side and two weeks without seeing the other was not something that had happened, ever. So yes, they needed man cuddles - wolf cuddles.

“Where were you?” Blaine asked after some time.

“I stayed in my wolf form the whole time. I had nowhere to go so I just stayed in the wood over in Westerville. It’s a nice place to be. But then when the full moon approached I just couldn’t stay away from here. It was a little difficult to be without anyone else. I lost them at some point. We all ran in differents direction and at first it was easy to track down their smell but then I lost them. I just stayed in the wood near Westerville. And last night I heard you and I smelled you and some others in the woods. I just had to follow it.”

Blaine didn’t say anything. He didn’t know how many more of his pack were out there, waiting to come home but not knowing where or if it was even safe. He felt himself wishing that he could just drag them in there and protect them, take care of them and never let anyone else come near his pack. Ever again.

 _Wow, protective much_. Blaine thought to himself. It was something new to him but it was also the alpha’s hormone kicking it. It had take a while but it was finally here. That was probably one of the reason Nick had been able to hear him and smell him so easily. Alpha’s scents were stronger than the other wolves so everyone in the pack would be able to know where their alpha was and to be relax at the near presence.

Nick shifted a little, turning to face Blaine, a smirk on his face. Blaine knew that smirk, it was one that should be feared.

“So, you and Hummel, huh? How long?”

“Oh man, it was just one time. And it was not my fault! It was the moon.”

“Bullshit. We both know that if you want to you can control whatever your body is telling you to do. It’s call an anchor and I know you mastered it years ago.”

“Yeah, fine. Whatever. Kurt doesn’t know that!”

“Are you going to make him the pack mom?”  Nick wriggled knowingly his eyes and made a very obscene gesture.

“Nick!” Blaine growled, and just like that they were able to fall back into what was their relationship, all the drama from the past weeks not forgotten but at least eased. It would take a while for them to get over the loss and the hurt but being together and knowing that more of the pack was approaching made them feel better.

When Kurt came back he had bought enough food to feed a normal teenager for at least a week, so in werewolves’ time it meant barely two days. But at least it had given some time for the two wolves to talk and get their marks around the house. Kurt wasn’t really sure he completely agreed with the fact that his house was being use as a werewolves meeting point but his main problem lied with the fact that he wasn’t sure he could deny anything to Blaine. The man was charming, a little goofy and shockingly polite when he wanted. He was also painfully sexy and his abs were to die for. So yeah, Kurt’s little crush wasn’t so little and it gave Blaine the opportunity to get away with way more than what should’ve been normal.

* * *

Nick’s arrival was followed by Trent’s barely hours later and then Wes and David a day after. It was like holding a werewolf camp, except that they were old enough to know what to do during the day but Kurt still had to cook for everyone. It was a little overwhelming. Not because they were werewolves but because he suddenly had five people in his house instead of one: himself. Okay in all honesty the fact that they were werewolves was a tad overwhelming as well.

Kurt had found out after lots of work with the morgue and some of the other Hunter that most of the older wolves of Blaine’s pack had been killed. The ones surviving had decided to live alone far away from the city and up in the mountains. The mountain wasn’t Kurt’s territory; he had no right to go and investigate there, so he didn’t. The only wolves that showed up to his door were the children. It was obvious how being together and being able to banter and play together was something that they all needed after so long. Two weeks, almost three, was a long time for wolves. They didn’t make a habit of being alone and when they were it had to be their own choice. Obviously running away from danger and losing your pack during a fight was far from being a choice.

At first Kurt had been a little wary as to where they were all going to sleep and what they were going to eat and then he stopped himself because he was thinking like he was part of the pack and in charge of them all when he most certainly was not. He was human, a hunter and this was Blaine’s pack. He just had to let the wolf take lead with this. It was so not his problem. Except that Kurt couldn’t help but worry.

The day after Wes and David had arrived it had been very clear that they could not all sleep on the two couches that were in Kurt’s living room. Kurt wanted to say something about the sleeping arrangement but didn’t, it wasn’t his place even if technically speaking it was still his home, thank you very much.

So when Kurt came back from work that day he was at first welcomed by silence and then started to wonder where five werewolves could have gone and why they weren’t home already. He sat in one of the armchairs in the living room, trying to busy himself by reading some article on his ipad. It didn’t really work.

The moment he heard the door open Kurt’s head snapped up just in time to see five wolves walking into his living room, their arms full of bags. It was obvious that it had been a trip to the mall at the last minute, right before all the shops would close. Kurt rolled his eyes at that; he should’ve said something.

Blaine came in last and made a beeline to Kurt, pecking him on the lips and then going back to help with the rest of the bags.

“What’s in there?” Kurt asked Trent. The two had surprisingly hit it off quite well and had spent most of the evening talking about trends and fashion - the fact that Blaine had been sulking in a corner of the room with jealousy had just been a bonus.  Kurt thought Blaine was so sexy when he was jealous.

“Mostly blankets and pillows, some snacks, an Xbox, games, DVDs, some more food and clothes.” Trent tried to remember everything, peeking into the bag to make sure he hadn’t left anything out.

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up at the mention of all the men had bought. He had DVDs and snacks but apparently not the ones that had werewolf approval.

After that it became as though his living room had been transformed to a wild sleepover party. They didn’t just buy some pillows and blankets, they probably had bought _all_ the pillows and blankets from the shops, and when Kurt had asked with whose money Wes had just said that his uncle was the one running the bank account of the pack, he was human and they just had to show up at the bank to get access to the account. How practical.

So the wolves had built a freaking pillow and blanket castle in his living room, making sure to face the TV and leave some room on the table so they could put all of their food on it.

It was like a den, a werewolves’ den in the middle of his living room. Kurt wasn’t sure if he should take a picture and collect some information or go ballistic on them because his table was _oak_ and you don’t put hot beverages on it without a coaster or it will leave marks!

The wolves settled all together in the blanket fort, all very close to each other, watching some show and throwing popcorn at one another. It was apparently something they had done before because it seemed too natural for them to be a one-time thing. It was all it took for Kurt to understand how being alone must have been really difficult for them all if indeed their daily lives had been filled with proximity and laughter and shenanigans with other wolves. So Kurt didn’t say a thing about his table and just went to bed. He wasn’t the best at dealing with so many people at the same time.

Later that night, Kurt felt his bed dipping a little and then a strong arm looping around his waist as Blaine hummed into his neck and gave a little lick.

“Why didn’t you stay? I missed you downstairs.”

“I felt like you needed some time to be all together. It must be kind of overwhelming for them and you to be in a new place, with not even a quarter of your old pack and some new guy lurking over your shoulder. I just thought it would be easier.” Kurt shrugged as well as he could given that Blaine had put his chin on his shoulder while listening to him.

“Stay next time, okay? I’d like them to get to know you.” For some reason it make Kurt giddily happy about that.

“Why aren’t you sleeping with them? Don’t they need bonding time with their alpha or some wolf thing like that?”

“They are bonding and I’m sleeping here.” Blaine said in a tone that announced that he was done with the conversation.

“Alright…”

“Night, Kurt.” Blaine said, hugging the man closer.

* * *

Scratch what Kurt had said, this was way better than a wild sleepover because during sleepovers you usually tried to stay in your sleeping bag so you wouldn’t kick other people. Apparently wolves didn’t really work that way and when Kurt woke up the following morning and went down the stairs he had found a big heap of werewolves. They were all cuddling and spooning, spread all over each other, he was almost certain that Wes’ foot was in Nick’s mouth but couldn’t be certain because it could’ve been Trent’s foot.

It was both hilarious and a little confusing. It was probably just a pack thing.

Kurt had no idea what the wolves did during their day and most certainly didn’t want to worry, but for a week when he came home his place was still surprisingly standing even with so many wolves inside. His living room was still the perfect picture of a blanket fort and apparently it was too much bother to clean it only to make it all again at night. So his house was still standing, but his living room was a mess. He could deal with that.

He could also deal with Blaine always patting his arm, or hugging him in front of the other wolves. It was nice to finally have someone who wanted to do that and to have people who didn’t even flinch at the sight.

Kurt was also sure that somehow he had become the nanny or the pack mom because he was the one ordering them around for the laundry and the dishes and he was the one cooking for them. All the time.

This is why on Sunday morning he was making a bucket of pancakes because he had five wolves to feed and Sunday mornings were lazy mornings so everyone was still in their PJs, yawning around the table and waiting patiently for some food.

Until they all froze like the gates of Hell had opened and didn’t even make a move when the doorbell rang. Kurt glared at them and rolled his eyes before moving towards the door, only to be stopped by a protective arm in front of him.

“Don’t.” Blaine growled, gently pushing Kurt away and making sure that he was not following.

Blaine slowly walked to the door, glancing back at his pack to make sure that no one was moving. The smell of the two visitors was all the warning they needed. They were not welcome here, it was Blaine's pack territory now and they had nothing to do here. Them and their pack had already done enough damage.

Kurt looked awkwardly between all the wolves mildly understanding why everyone was so tense. They all waited for Blaine to open the door and finally reveal who was behind it.

When Blaine finally did open the door he revealed two young wolves, they were probably the same age as Blaine and most of his pack was. They were in their wolf forms and had a rabbit in between their teeth, both of them.  

They had very light brown fur, almost blond, and they both had piercing blue eyes. Blaine didn’t let them in but waited to see their next move, still blocking the entrance of the house with his body. The two wolves put the animals in front of Blaine and backed down a few steps.

Everyone was now waiting to see what the Alpha was going to do, the two new wolves to know if their offer was accepted and Blaine’s pack to know if they had to attack them.

The presence of the two news wolves that no one had seen before threw them all for a loop. And the fact that they were actually offering a present and in their wolf form was a common practice between wolves. It was the sign that they were coming in peace and asked for the right to be a part of the pack. Of Blaine’s pack.

“Why would I do that? Why would I let you in, put my trust in you when your pack murdered my own?” Blaine’s tone was cold and his grip on the door was so tight that his knuckles were white.

Kurt’s brows furrowed as the realization set in. He leant close to Nick and asked in a murmur:

“Are they from the opposing pack?” When Nick nodded slowly, Kurt unconsciously moved a little closer the drawer where he kept his knives.

The two wolves took another step back and turned into their human form to answer the Alpha’s question.

“We’re coming here today in peace. We know what it looks like and we know what happened between our two packs. We do not approve of what happened and do not approve of how they are running the pack business. We’re here today to first and foremost present to you and your pack our most sincere apologies and these two gifts are to honour your dead. We know that it’s asking a lot from you, Alpha Anderson, but we decided to leave our pack because of numerous reasons and we were hoping to join yours.” the man said in one breath. He was tall and blond, with big blue eyes and was holding the woman’s hand in his, to find some support the Alpha guessed. They were both Betas and it wasn’t easy for a Beta to leave one pack let alone to come to another one and ask for help that way.

Blaine studied them. They both looked similar, they could’ve been siblings. They were still naked and still smelled like their former pack but nothing in their heartbeats had shown that the man was lying.

“What are your names?”

“I’m Jeff Sterling and this is my stepsister Brittany Pierce.” The two wolves stood a little closer to one another, seeking strength and probably warmth.

“Come in, we have things to discuss.” Blaine ordered as he let the two wolves walk behind him inside the house. All of the pack was standing, waiting for the orders to attack or to corner them. The air was thick and the tension was pouring from everyone. They were all aware that the tiniest little movement could throw them off and start a fight. Blaine nodded at his pack and motioned them to wait upstairs. Kurt didn’t speak and let them all climb the stairs to his room. For once he didn’t care that so many people were in there, he had much more important business to deal with than wolves messing his so clean room.

“This is Kurt Hummel, he is the Hunter of this town. Everything you have to say to me I’ll have to report it to him. So rather than giving him a report he’ll just stay with us.” When the two wolves didn’t move Kurt settled on the couch, next to Blaine and facing the two other wolves.

“Why are you truly here today?” the Alpha started. The two wolves looked sheepishly at the  floor and before Blaine had to ask a second time Jeff answered.

“We walked out of our pack. What I said was the truth, we did not approve of their methods and rules. We had to leave. And now that we’re packless the only place we thought we could start over was here.”

“With the child of the wolf your pack killed? Are you looking to get murdered? Has no one ever told you how dangerous it is for a Beta to walk out of a pack without any back up plan?” It was the protective side of Blaine that was talking, not that he cared for the two wolves but as an Alpha it was instinctive to look out and cared for a Beta.

“We didn’t really think about that. We just… we thought it would be better for us to come here. I know a little about your pack’s rules and how it was run. You don’t kill if you can help it, you don’t threaten humans, you tried to help all the wolves that want to be a part of the human community and you accept everyone no matter who they are.” The woman, Brittany, finally answered.

“Members of your pack talk about us in those words?”

“No, my cat did some research and infiltration for me. He is the smart one.” Blaine eyed the girl and turned to her brother who was waiting for the next question.

“You shouldn’t be here. I should kill you and send your hand back to your pack as a warning.” Blaine said harshly, not looking at Kurt. He knew that the man was used to some of the wolves rituals and hoped that this wouldn’t shock him. Blaine didn’t hear any sound coming from the Hunter so he just continued to interrogate the two siblings.

“What other reason do you have to want to join my pack beside hearsay and cat research?”

“Instinct?” Jeff provided, smiling cheekily like it was a running joke amongst the wolves. Kurt assumed it was also to try and lighten up the mood a little. The tension hadn’t lessened - if anything, it was worse and the wolves were all fidgeting in their seats because of it.

“Not enough.” Blaine warned. “I should ask you who they are and where they are and go rip their head off.” The two sibling looked panicked and fearful. It was one thing to walk out of their pack it was another to give information about one’s former pack. They might no longer be a part of it but the feeling of belonging and the loyalty was still something deeply important for the wolves and it was almost like torture to ask wolves information about their former pack.

“I should, but I won’t. You can stay.” Blaine informed as the wolves of his pack started to grunted in disapproval upstairs. “The first little sign I see that you’re a threat for my pack, there will be no warning and you’re out at best. Do you understand?” The two siblings nodded and started to smile a little in relief.

“You’re not pack. You have to help like every wolf in the house but you’re not pack. And I can’t promise you that you will be one day. Do you have a problem with that?”

A soft “no” escaped their mouths. They hadn’t expected to be part of the pack right away and the fact that they were allowed to help in the house was more trust than they could have asked for.

“Kurt is the owner of this place, you show him respect as you’d do with an Alpha.  You need anything you come to me, you have any question you come to me. Understood?”

This time they both smiled broadly at him like they were children that had just be given the right to buy ice cream.

“Go find some clothes, now. And try not to get killed by my pack, I’ll talk to them.” Kurt slowly stood up and motioned at the two wolves to follow him to where he had some clothes. They would have to go in town to buy some clothes for Britanny because he didn’t have any womens' clothes but as for now some sweatpants and a shirt for the both of them would do.

Blaine walked into the bedroom where his pack was. They all had heard the discussion, of course, but the Alpha needed to know that they all had understood and would follow his orders.

“Blaine,” Wes started as the man entered the room. Of course from all the people Wes would be the one taking the position of Adviser. An Alpha no matter how old or experienced always needed an Adviser. They were here to help them make the biggest decisions and run the pack. Even if the final say was the Alpha’s, an Adviser was like a second-in-command and everyone listened to him as well.

“Wes, don’t.” Blaine raised his hand to stop any other complains. “I know it’s not something you like and I know you’re all seeking revenge.  But they came here to find acceptance and protection. They left their pack because they didn’t trust them anymore and didn’t believe in what they were doing. My father always told me to give someone a second chance no matter how bad his mistakes were. Forgive but do not forget. They weren’t part of the killing spree and they are pups just like us. I’m not asking you to take them in and like them right away. I’m asking to get past the hatred you have for their parents and try to get to know them. You are my pack, you come first. If something is bothering you, you come to me, we’ll talk. But I want them not to feel like they have to watch their every steps and moves. Okay?"

They all grunted in disapproval. Wolves did not very much like new people in their pack, especially when they came from other packs.

“I’m not giving you a choice. So start moving and help to start lunch. I have to talk to Kurt.”

The wolves moved slowly out of the room and made their way to the living room. It was Sunday, it was supposed to be a lazy day and they all knew it meant pizza and bickering over what program they were going to watch or what games they would play. They all gathered in the living room, putting all their blankets and pillows again on the floor and the couch and settled.

After half an hour the two siblings came into the room and stood there, waiting for a sign of approval that they could join. As new arrivals they knew better than to assume anything.

Nick’s head snapped up as he sniffed something unlike everything else. Against his better judgment he offered the biggest smile he had to the new wolves and showed them to pick a place to sit. All the others wolfs looked at him with suspicion but didn’t say a word, making some room for the wolves.

The smell didn’t go away, it even grew stronger and stronger as the day passed. Nick wondered all afternoon where it came from. It couldn’t be the pizza they had eaten them all in barely half an hour and it smelled better than food, better than grass. It smelled like home and future. Which was weird because how could something as abstract as the future  have a smell?  That night they all went to bed, in their blanket fort, Jeff and Brittany sleeping in a corner of the room, away from the others. At the sight Nick felt ashamed of his pack that didn’t make these two comfortable enough to share the blanket fort to sleep. His heart also clenched at the look, these two didn’t have to be so far, Jeff didn’t belong so far away from him.

At the thought Nick almost yelped and tried to hide his blush into his pillow when he saw Jeff staring at him. They were new wolves, it was just easy to be startled by them. It didn’t mean anything at all, and more importantly they couldn’t be trusted that quickly.

* * *

Kurt understood why Blaine couldn’t ask the two new wolves about their pack. He didn’t have that problem though. He was the Hunter of the city, he was the one that had to make sure that all the people in Lima were safe and that no pack was threatening their wellbeing. If the Alpha couldn’t ask questions Kurt certainly could. That was why he had asked the two wolves to follow him to his office on Monday. Blaine hadn’t been happy about it but he had understood that it was part of Kurt‘s job. And even if Blaine hadn’t agreed Kurt would have done it nonetheless because it was what he had decided and no matter what the pack decision was, he outranked the Alpha.

Sebastian was already waiting for him in his office, almost too happy to have wolves there.

“Calm down Sebastian. We’re just interrogating them, we’re not keeping them in cells.” Kurt scoffed at the man as he started to sort out the handcuffs.

“You don’t know that yet.”

“I promised Blaine that they would be home tonight and without any harm done to them.” Kurt looked right at the man to be sure that he had understood what he was saying.

“Yes, fine. Don’t touch the wolves or the big gay Alpha is going to kick your ass. Jesus. Talk about having something up his ass.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and walked to the room where the two wolves were. They were both in the same place because Kurt thought they would need the support. He know it was going to be painful for both of them to talk about their former pack, he didn’t want to inflict more pain on them if he could prevent it. He also hoped that this would make the siblings trust him and that he would get more answers from them, or at least more easily.

Kurt walked into the room and indeed they were as close as possible, fear written all over their faces.

“Alright, I know you don’t particularly want to answer my questions but I’m the Hunter of this city and I need to be sure that there is no threat with you two now in town. I want you to know that it’s a formality, well usually it’s a formality. I meet all the new wolves in town and check their background to be sure that everything’s alright. Now with you two it’s going to be a little more delicate since you came from a pack that recently attacked one of the packs under my jurisdiction. I have several questions that are going to be pushy and most certainly private for a werewolf but I need you to answer them. If it’s too difficult we could always skip it and come back to it later. How does that sound?”

“It’s alright, I know you’re just doing your job. Beside we’re werewolves, if we really don’t want to answer you we could always just hypnotize you.” Brittany answered before Jeff could open his mouth. “Now could we start? Because the pack is supposed to watch reruns of the Big Bang Theory and I don’t want to miss it.”

“Alright. What is the name of your former pack?”

“We’re from a subpack from Columbus. We didn’t have a name.” Kurt crooked his eyebrow at that. Even without any werewolf ability he could tell this was a lie, every pack had a name, they had to legislatively speaking but also to mark their territory. Silence fell between them all, Kurt's piercing glare not moving from Jeff who was fidgeting in his seat.

“Fine, right. The pack is named after the Alpha. It's called the Pierce pack at the moment.” Jeff provided, expecting some outburst from the Hunter at that information.

“So Brittany is the daughter of the Alpha of your former pack?” Kurt asked simply, writing down all this information. “And since you’re step brother and sister I’m also going to assume that you two have the same mother but a different father.”

“Exactly. She is supposed to take after her father but they didn’t really see eye to eye about some… rules about the pack.”

“What were they? The rules I mean.”

“Don’t hurt humans, don’t kill animals if you can prevent it, be a help and not a threat. Basically everything that could be any sort of harm toward any other living Brittany is against. Her father is rather fond of asserting his dominance over any other species though.”

Kurt nodded and again wrote down everything, crossing some stuff and writing all over.

“Were there some plans for attacking other packs within the next few months?”

Neither wolf said a thing, they sat there, frozen. It was against all wolves' instincts to talk about pack business, even a former one. And Kurt didn’t really expect any answer. But against all odds these two wolves seemed to react differently than any other wolf about it. After a quick glance to each other and an approving nod from Britanny, Jeff explained.

“They planned several other attacks but the one that really was their victory was for the Anderson Pack. It had been their target for as long as we can remember and the few other attacks they are planning are just to throw every pack into the anxiety of being the next one. They want to be feared and dreaded and it doesn’t matter to them who they have to kill and how much they have to kill. They’ll do everything to become an important pack.”

“Can you give me the name of the pack they were planning on attacking?”

“They were planning on attacking the Troubletones, a pack in the border of Westerville and a new English pack in Columbus. I don’t have the exact schedule but I know they were planned to be done over the next two months.”

“Do you have any other information about these attacks?”  Kurt asked, brows furrowed.

“No, we’re pups, we are not even supposed to have that information but we kind of sneak around a bit too much.” Kurt nodded politely at the information and wrote everything down perfectly so Sebastian would be able to read it and the man could warn the other packs. The Alphas would probably be more than happy to know that they were under that sort of threat. Kurt couldn't think of anything else to ask to the wolves. He didn’t trust them completely but they didn’t seem like liars either. They just had their world turned upside down, had to leave a pack they couldn’t trust anymore and try to deal with crappy parents. It took time to adjust to a new pack, Kurt guessed. They seemed to have good intentions but Kurt made a mental note to still watch them carefully.

“Alright. Anything I should know about you leaving your pack?”

“If they attacked Blaine’s pack again and we’re here all we’re asking is to be able to participate in the killing of Alpha Pierce.” Jeff said, he didn’t ask or propose, he said it like there was no room for any argument.

“Why?”

“It’s personal.” Brittany answered, voice trembling. Kurt didn’t say a word and wrote it down, he would have to talk about this with Blaine. He quickly finished his report and asked them to wait a minute for him. Kurt brought the report to Sebastian  and asked him to read over it.

“I need you to contact the Hunter of each of these towns and also the Alpha of those packs. Be nice and polite and do not present this as a sign of ongoing war. We’re not sure if  it’s going to happen or when but they need to get ready. “

Kurt went back to the room where the wolves were waiting for him.

“Alright guys, thank you for your answers. I’m gonna drive you home if you’re ready to go?”

“Oh thank god it’s over,” Jeff moaned in frustration. “You know Kurt, for someone so put together your office really does smell.” Kurt turned over only to meet two goofy smiles and a playful hand ran over his hair. “I’m joking. Let’s get us home!”

“Jeff, I’m warning you, no one touches my hair so you better not do that ever again. Are we clear?” the wolf waved his hand and grabbed Kurt’s elbow, leading him outside.

“Sure thing.” Kurt studied the siblings and wondered aloud.

“How come you're so guarded around the pack but you don’t even care to mess with me?”

“Well, even if you’re the Alpha’s mate, you’re not a wolf. Maybe an honorary one but still, not a wolf. And you’re cute so it’s easier to be relaxed around you.” Brittany nodded in approval at the explanation and climbed in the back seat of the car.

“I’m not the Alpha's mate, just for your information. And I’m the Hunter in this city, you should be afraid of me.”

“So you do think you’re cute?”

“What?”

“That’s the only thing you didn’t argue about.” Kurt huffed a little and concentrated on the road.

“You should be like that around the pack. They’d love to dislike you and you’d be integrated much quickly.”

Jeff shrugged and looked out the window sadly. The rest of the trip was made in silence. Kurt almost wished he hadn't brought it up when the two had opened up a little to at least someone.

When they arrived at Kurt’s house the whole pack was indeed watching some series and the two wolves tiptoed around the fort to sit in a corner, half on top of each other and in a rather small chair, a little away from the pack. It was clear that they didn’t feel comfortable enough and that was quite normal after barely a day. But he had hope that the bond between the pack and the hospitality and love between them all could transfer to the two new wolves. Kurt only hoped that it would happen within a week because he wasn’t sure that he would be able to handle the look of sad puppies on the two blondes' faces.

* * *

After a week, though, the two wolves were still in marge of the pack and no one had made a move to include them into anything. Well maybe with the exception of Nick. And if Kurt wasn’t wrong, which he was not, thank you very much, he’d had to say that Nick probably had a thing for Jeff.  The brunette always looked over to him and glanced away whenever they locked eyes, he was always making sure to be in the same room as him but never just the two alone and blushed every time he passed him the salt. Jeff on the other hand seemed to be completely oblivious of it. His only goal being not to bother any of the other wolf and to allow his sister and himself a place to stay.

Kurt hadn’t witnessed any other bursts of playfulness from the two and it saddened him a little.  Everyone was guarded, fearing something that obviously was not going to happen.

One night Kurt came closer to Blaine, decided to talk to him.

“Blaine?”

“Mm?”

“I need to talk to you about Jeff and Brittany.” The Alpha leant on his elbow and watched his boyfriend, curiosity taking over him.

“What about them?”

“They aren’t comfortable here, with you and the pack. I’m not blaming the pack but they haven’t really been outgoing and warm with them. They barely talk to them and it’s sometimes not even polite. I need you to say something to your pack. No one in my house will feel unwelcome.”

Blaine smiled playfully as he traced patterns on Kurt’s naked chest.

“Is that an order,  Hunter Hummel?”

“Yes. Talk to your pack, Alpha Anderson. These two seem really nice and if your pack could just be a little gentler with them they could be themselves instead of circus artists that have to walk on eggshells. Seriously, you don’t have to fear anything from them. From the very little information I got during the interrogation the only one that should be afraid of them are their former pack members.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to my pack. Anything I should know about?” Blaine sucked lightly on Kurt’s collarbones, peppering kisses up to his neck and ears.

“I also think that Nick has the biggest crush ever on Jeff.” That got Blaine's attention.

“You noticed as well?”

“It’s pretty hard not to notice, Blaine. Have you seen Nick whenever he is caught staring at Jeff?”

“Red as a lobster! They could be cute together though, don’t you think? It could be like a Romeo and Juliet werewolf adaptation.” Kurt slapped the wolf on the arm and laughed at him.

“So you are a big dork and a romantic. Nice to know. Now I’m going to expect to be wooed.”

“I’ve been wooing you for weeks now. Don’t tell me that the dead rabbit wasn’t romantic enough?”

“You’re a dork!”

“I’m pretty sure you like it. Now help me find a couple name for Jeff and Nick!”

“A what?” Kurt was now crying of laughter, as Blaine pouted heavily.

“A couple name! It’s cute and it’s… it’s just cute and I want to give them a couple name. Now stop mocking me and help me!”

“Alright, alright. Why is it so important?”

“Because Nick had always been alone and had always thought he would never find someone. He doesn’t see how great he is and he always thought that any potential mate would just run away from him because he is not good enough. So the mere fact that he is allowing himself to have a crush is a big step."

Kurt nodded and helped his boyfriend finding a name.

* * *

Instead of talking to his pack, Blaine made sure that Jeff and Brittany were more included in every pack activity, the best one so far being paintball. The whole pack had to divide in two groups, Blaine had put Jeff in one and Brittany in the other and he made them leader of their team. This way all the other wolves had to listen and talk to them at least once. What Blaine had not seen coming was that his pack members were quite fierce and they battled for hours, hiding their scent and the award of inventivity went to Brittany who asked one of the members of her team to go and steal clothes from Kurt and Blaine so they could wear it to hide who they were. Jeff’s team had lost in front of a very organized and very competitive team.

The losers had to do the laundry for the other team. The game, just like the sentence, brought them all together a little. It was a bonding thing and the girl, because she had been ingenious, earned some much needed points with Wes, and Jeff had protected him from a mean attack with detergent by Trent, which earned the man’s respect. They were all warming a little to each other and little by little the two blondes were sitting closer and closer to the rest of the pack.

 

One night Kurt just couldn’t take it anymore and started to vacuum around the blanket fort, trying to make the circle around the fort as small as possible. He pushed all the covers over and over until all the wolves were practically sitting in each other’s laps. Kurt pushed a little at the chair in which Brittany was sitting, pushing Jeff from it so he fell into Nick’s lap. The brunette had tried to come closer and closer to the blonde but Jeff either didn’t see it or didn’t want to acknowledge it. So Nick was left trying to get his attention, failing almost every time.

Instinctively Nick’s arms circled Jeff’s waist to catch him in his fall. Nick was sitting indian style and Jeff had hurt his knee but the brunette didn’t really care. He had never been so close to the wolf before and his smell was heaven, his eyes were dreamy and nothing else mattered. He had Jeff in his arms and sitting on top of his legs, nothing else made sense except them and Nick knew. He immediately knew that it wasn’t just love, this was fate. Jeff was his mate and nothing could make him stay away. Nick possessively tightened his arms around the blonde and snuggled his head in the crook of Jeff neck, taking a big breath and smelling the man.

Jeff was a little humiliated from his fall and the fact that Nick was now smelling him and not letting him go made him a little embarrassed. He didn’t move though. It was as though he was paralysed. Every other wolf was staring at them to see what was happening and what would happen. They were all watching them and Jeff was sure he was looking like a tomato from all the blushing he had done in the past seconds.

“Nick,” Wes simply said, to bring the brunette to the reason, “Stop molesting Jeff and let him go, now.”

“Or you know, get a room!” Blaine added playfully. All the heads turned to the Alpha, Nick snapping his so quickly that it must have hurt.

“I’m not, it’s not... I..” Nick started, ashamed of his behavior. He let go of Jeff but the wolf didn’t move from his lap.

“I have no idea what’s going on but the embarrassment put aside I really enjoyed it.” Jeff blurted out before hiding his head in his hands. “I can’t believe I just fucking said that out loud.”

Kurt was the first to start laughing at the situation, confusion was written on all the wolves faces, as they looked with their mouths agape at Jeff. Trent was gripping Wes’ hand and squeezing it so tightly that the wolf was trying to escape the grip. Blaine had a smirk on his face that was matching Brittany’s. His burst of laughter was quickly followed by the other wolves. The situation was a little ridiculous from Jeff’s fall to Nick acting like a pup who’d just found some bones to Jeff blurting.

“Can someone just explain what’s going on.” Jeff whined a little, mortified. “I mean I get that me falling from the chair was funny and all but …”

“They are laughing because I smelled you.” Nick whispered to the blond, the information making him frown.

“Why?”

“Because...uh. Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else?”

“What for? I mean isn’t it a pack thing? Aren’t we all supposed to smell each other and be cuddly and all?” Jeff wondered, completely lost now. Nick looked at Jeff before turning to face Blaine, worry on his face.

“Jeff, Nick. Let’s go to my room. I need to talk to you both.” The atmosphere drastically changed from playful to gossipy in a matter of seconds as the three wolves walked out of the living room.

“They are mates, right?” Brittany asked, putting a Cheeto in her mouth.

“I think so, yeah.” Trent answered her, a smile on his face. The biggest smile ever appeared on the woman’s face as she put her hand over her heart, small tears rolling from her eyes.

“I’ve never seen a mate couple before. And it had to be Jeff.” The blonde added confusing the other wolves.

“What do you mean?” Wes asked, coming closer to her.

“Finding your mate is not suppose to be real.”

“Brittany, who told you that?” Trent wondered, sadness taking over him.

* * *

Blaine made the two wolves sit on the bed and he started to pace a little to clear his head. The blond and the brunette were sitting close to each other but not enough to touch. Jeff looked completely lost when Nick only look devastated.

“Jeff, you do know about mating, right?”

“Of course I know. My mom used to tell me tales about it. Why?”

“What did you mom tell you about it?”

“That it only happens in books for pups and that in real life you don’t mate, it never happens.” Nick gasped loudly at his side, and instinctively grabbed Jeff’s hand and brought it to his heart. Nick looked at Blaine again, pressing his Alpha to continue, missing Jeff’s confused gaze.

“Jeff, I’m afraid your mother didn’t really tell you the truth.”

“Well, not a single couple in my former pack were mated. They were together and they were married but no one had a mate. So I’m not sure I’m following.”

“Wolves do mate, Jeff. It’s what bring happiness and solidity to a pack. It’s more than love and commitment.” Jeff shook his head a little, obviously shaken by the information. He turned his eyes from Blaine to Nick, who still had a hold on his hand.

“Nick?”

“He is right, all the couples in our pack were mates. It’s something important and instinctive for a wolf. You can’t expect a wolf to stay away from his mate. It’s what grounds him.”

Blaine slowly made his way out of the room and went back to the living room to give the two some space.

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in. So if mates are real it means that I have one, somewhere. I wonder what mine looks like! Maybe she is tall, maybe she is blonde, or a brunette. I don’t really care.”

Nick made a strangled noise and immediately let go of Jeff’s hand.

“Yeah, maybe.” the wolf only managed before standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

When the brunette went back to the living room all the wolves were spread over each other, sleeping peacefully. Kurt and Blaine were silently sipping some tea in the kitchen, waiting for them to have finished their discussion in their room.

Kurt instantly knew something was wrong when Nick directly went to Blaine, bones crushing him into a hug.

“He thinks his mate is a girl. He doesn’t know, he doesn’t smell me; he...” Nick sobbed into Blaine’s shoulder. Kurt looked devastated at this sight. He had witnessed happiness and amazement on Brittany’s face as Wes had explained to her that mate do exist. It was painfully sad to see that it had another effect on this wolf.

They all went to bed in silence once Jeff came back to the living room. Kurt noticed that Nick stayed away as much as possible from him when he went to sleep as well.

When Kurt finally was lying in his bed he scooted closer to the wolf in his bed and hugged him tight. After seeing Nick so devastated Kurt feared a little that one day Blaine would find his mate as well and break up with him.

Maybe Blaine had felt his worry because he turned around and engulfed Kurt in his arms, whispering “mine” before kissing the man on the lips.

* * *

Two weeks passed in a blur. Blaine had decided that it was time for his pack to start training to be able to fight back when the Pierce pack came or when they find them. Blaine hadn’t said a word to his pack about the name of the attacking pack. Kurt had told him because as a Hunter he had to inform the Alpha of this. But Blaine had judged that Brittany and Jeff were finally being included and that the name would only separate them again from the pack. The two blondes were not pack yet. It had only been three weeks since they had all come together, but they were starting to feel like they could be, soon. It made Blaine happy and apparently the two blondes must have felt it because they seemed happier as well.

Nick, on the contrary, looked heartbroken. It had been that way since the night Jeff had fallen into his lap. The brunette had altogether stopped looking at him and being close to him. It had been like a shock that Jeff hadn’t been able to tell that Nick was his, that he wasn’t able to smell him but the brunette didn't want to push it.

 

Kurt was at work so when the doorbell rang Blaine went to open the door.

“We’re the Crawford pack and we’re here to meet Alpha Anderson.” A rather tall and blond guy said with a heavy English accent.

“I’m Alpha Anderson. You must be Alpha Crawford?” Blaine answered, still not letting the pack enter. There were five of them, so not really a big pack but it didn’t mean they weren’t a threat.

“I’m her son, actually. But since she sent me and the pups here I guess I’m an alternative Alpha for now. I’m Adam, by the way, nice to meet you. The Hunter Office called us and told us about the Pierce’s pack. That’s why we're here.”

Blaine stepped aside to let them in. “We were practising in the garden. Follow me.” the Alpha ordered. After all, he was the only Alpha here and this was his house. Well not technically but... anyway.

“Pack, these are the Crawford pups. They are here because of the pack that attacked us. Before we start any conversation there is something I need to tell you. Everyone sit down.”

All the wolves started to gather together closer to their Alpha, the Crawford’s pups imitating them.

“What I didn’t tell you was that the pack that attacked us is called the Pierce’s pack. It’s Brittany’s father’s pack. Now I expect you all to be just like you’ve been in the past week toward her. No animosity and no hatred. We’re a pack and they will be part of it too one day. Remember that.”

Blaine turned to the Crawford’s pups who were looking anxiously between his pack and Blaine, waiting for Adam to do something.

“I need to have a word with you, Alpha Anderson.” The two wolves disappeared leaving the pups together. When they settled into the kitchen Adam started immediately.

“My mother stayed behind with the rest of the pack to protect what we have there and she sent us here to help you with whatever you might need us for.” Blaine studied the wolf, and waited for a sign that he was lying, but his heart didn’t give any sign of this.

“You want to help us after the attack we went under? Why?”

“Because we do believe that even if we are from different packs we should all be able to live in cohesion and harmony. That pack is obviously threatening you and so the peace and harmony of this county. They also took something from you whether it be parents, friends, lovers or just a place to live. This is why we're here. My mother understands that and she wants to help you.”

Blaine didn’t need all of this speech. From the moment they had sat together he knew he could trust the blond, hearing it was sort of reassuring though. Blaine nodded a little and lead them to the garden so they could resume with the afternoon all together. If they were here to help they had to work all together for when the time came.

In between, Kurt had come back from the office, having to work all day with Sebastian so he was more than happy to finally be able to be home.

“Blaine!” The Hunter said happily when the wolf came into view. The Alpha hugged his boyfriend tightly, rubbing his cheek against Kurt’s. “I missed you today.” The Hunter whispered. Blaine pecked him on the lips and the moment their lips touched Adam started to growl.

Blaine turned around quickly, placing his body between his boyfriend and the wolf.

“What is it, Crawford?” The English wolf growled and start to sniff the air.

“Do not touch him, he is mine!” Adam warned, moving closer. Blaine bared his teeth and growled loudly, wolfing out a little.

“He is my mate, Crawford. I recognize him as such. If you do not wish to die, step aside!” the two wolves stared at each other, Blaine’s eyes shining with anger. Adam launched himself at the Alpha, wanting to reach to Kurt. Blaine pushed his boyfriend farther from him and into Wes’ arms, putting his claws into the wolf to stop him. They rolled into the grass, Blaine shoved Adam and dislocated his arms. The English wolf had no chance to survive. He wasn’t an Alpha, he didn’t have as much power as Blaine. They fought, using their fists in each other faces, biting and perforating each other’s chests with their claws.

No one heard Sebastian when he entered the house, they were all too guarded and ready to fight if needed.

“Hummel, I’m not your secretary so next time you forget your file... Holy shit what the fuck is happening here?!” The man yelled, all wolves turned to look at him and Adam immediately went still under Blaine who stopped at the lack of responsiveness from his opponent.

Adam squirmed a little to see the man that just entered the room. He looked between him and Kurt, confusion on his face.

“Is someone going to explain or is this just some giant blood kink orgy between wolves and humans?” Sebastian asked again, expecting some answer.

“Sebastian, get out.”

“No!” Adam yelled, squirming under Blaine who was pinning him to the ground to prevent him from moving. “I’m afraid I’ve been terribly mistaken. Alpha Anderson I... I’m sorry. I smelled him on your mate.” Adam tried to explain to the wolf on top of him. Realisation came down on Blaine quickly and the man stood up, giving Adam the ability to stand as well.

“Alpha Anderson, I’m terribly sorry. I’ve made a huge mistake and I’ll understand if you want us to leave. Kurt is yours and I guess I smelled Sebastian on him. Hence my reaction. Again I’m really really sorry.” Blaine glared at the wolf and whispered something that none of the two humans could hear.

“Do not come near my mate or I’ll rip your head off. Now go meet yours.” Blaine ordered, as he gathered his wolves together.

“This is what happens when you let your surroundings influence you too much, when you make decisions too quickly. Adam here didn’t analyse, he just jumped to the conclusion. In a fight being quick and strong is important, but being smart is what makes you win.”

At the other end of the garden Sebastian was being wooed by the English wolf, not without a smirk on his face and a rude comment on his lips.

* * *

Quickly word that some pups had momentarily joined the Anderson’s pack spread and pups from other packs of the county start to come over as well, making the pack grow and grow. There had to be almost thirty wolves now and of course Kurt’s house was more than a little crowded. “Blaine?”

“Huh?” The wolf answered, half asleep.

“I think you need to find a bigger place for the pack. Even if most of them are just here temporarily, it’s still too small for all of you. Beside it’s also full moon next week and you will all need some more space.” Kurt stated, sadness in his voice. He didn’t really know why telling Blaine to be a rational Alpha and to find his own place was so hard for him. Actually he did know but it was a little hard to admit that the Hunter had fallen in love with the Wolf and that all he wanted was to wake up next to him every morning.

“I know. I was hoping that it wouldn’t come to that. But at the same time you have no idea how grateful I am that so many packs support us that way. It’s just overwhelming me a little.”

“I know. I’ve seen your face whenever new pups come here.” Blaine snuggled closer, putting his head over Kurt’s heart.

“Why don’t you use your old house? Make something new from something old. I know it holds some bad memories, but it was yours.”

“I thought just the same. I’d need help from the pack but I think that we could renovate it a little before the full moon and stay here during. We’ll finished it later, afterwards. But at least we’ll have somewhere to be.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Blaine looked up at the hunter, opening his mouth to say something, changing his mind at the last moment.

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.”

 

The wolves renovated the house quickly. It was not a palace after merely a week of working on it but it was better than nothing. It had been difficult at first for the members of the Anderson pack. They had sworn that they would never go back there but it was home, it was all they’d ever known. It was their past and where all their memories were. They just couldn’t walk away like that. The members from the other packs had helped a lot. Supporting them apparently didn’t mean just during the fight if it ever happened but they also helped them renovating and building things at the mansion. Friendship were forming and after a day or two it was barely visible that they were from different packs.

Kurt had been staying away and Blaine had noticed. The wolf didn’t know why and he hoped this didn’t mean that it was the end of them. But it could. After all, an Alpha had to have a wolf mate, other wolves could mate with human like they wanted but an Alpha.... well an Alpha had to have a wolf mate and Kurt wasn’t. So there was a chance that Kurt was just starting to fade away from him because he didn’t want more, because he didn’t feel the same way that Blaine did. This was breaking the wolf’s heart, because there was no wonder to him that the hunter was it for him. Blaine would never fall for another and his heart would belong to the human until his last breath. They were still sleeping in the same bed, touching softly and kissing. But something was different. It felt like the end . Blaine only hope he would be able to save what was left of them.

 

When the day of the full moon finally came the pack and the temporary members gathered there with more blankets and pillows than a shop could ever dream of having. The place was rather clean and sleeping there was not going to make them sick. They all started to wolf out, their instincts taking the best of them. Some of them shifted when others just sat there and tried to master their anchor. It was interesting to see how pups were behaving in the function of which pack they were from. They were all focused on their shift and the full moon.

They didn’t see the wolves that were approaching the house.

* * *

 

Blaine smelled them before seeing them but his reaction wasn’t quick enough. In mere seconds twenty wolves came into the house and started to attack the pack. Blaine turned around to evaluate what was going on when sharp claws broke his skin at the base of his spine. The Alpha put his hand over the wound on his lower back and brought it back in front of him, only to see it covered in blood. Blaine growled and wolfed out, ready to attack the other wolf who was barking at him. The Alpha dug his teeth into the wolf’s fur and ripped his throat, killing him instantly and letting him fall heavily to the floor.

Blaine looked up to see that every single wolf was fighting against a member of the Pierce pack. Blood was flooding the floor and it was almost impossible to determine who was fighting whom. Fear and sweat were the only recognizable smells in the house, it was impossible for the wolves to recognize someone by their smell since they were all covered in blood. Blaine quickly moved away from the wolf’s body and ran to help Wes. Together they fought two other wolves, killing them and moving to another one. They hadn’t planned on killing anyone but the other was pack cruel and unforgiving in their attack.

Suddenly Wes was dragged away by a wolf who had his teeth in his legs. Blaine quickly ran to his friend and slapped the attacker, all claws out, dragging blood out of his cheek.

Blaine tried to look around the room to see if any of his wolves needed some help, but everything was just a blur and the more he ran and fought the more his wound was killing him. He was supposed to heal almost immediately as an Alpha but apparently all the fighting was just asking too much of his body.

The place was a mess. It was nearly impossible for the wolf to smell what was going on, but the moment the Alpha Pierce entered the house, Blaine immediately smelled it. The young Alpha turned from his friend and walked past all the others pups that were fighting, marching right at the older Alpha. He didn’t see Brittany running to her father behind him and ripping his throat. The Alpha fell to his knees before collapsing completely in a bath of blood. The woman was standing behind him, clothes covered in dust, blood and sweat.  

The young Alpha didn’t have time to do anything before he collapsed on the floor as well, his wound tiring him too much.

 

The fall of the two Alphas had reduce the wolves to silence and Brittany took advantage of their attention.

“Your Alpha is dead! And look what he has done to you and to us. We lost some friends, some parents and some lovers just because he was thirsty with blood and power. He killed my sister and brother in front of my eyes and for that I’ll never forgive him! I was supposed to be your Alpha after him, but if that means leading a pack of murderers then I’d rather not. The Anderson pack is the most loving and protective pack I’ve ever seen. All packs should be like that.”

The woman looked around to all the wolves that had newly welcomed her and her brother into the pack, smiling at them before resuming her authoritative speech.

“I’m giving you a choice here. Either you disappear from here and let us live peacefully or you stop terrorising all the other packs. We killed your Alpha once, we’ll do it again if we need to.”

The wolves were all looking at her and the woman spat on the Alpha’s body before setting it on fire with a lighter, terrorising the members of her former pack. Putting fire to a wolf’s body meant that they wouldn’t be able to mourn his body and his soul. It was the most disrespectful thing you could do to a dead body for a wolf.

The wolves from the Anderson’s pack had never seen the woman so strong and decided, she looked like a warrior with all the blood on her hands and the look on her face. She looked like an Alpha. The wolves from the attacking pack didn’t say a word. They didn’t look at each other and didn’t even howl for their dead. They disappeared quickly, afraid of being killed the same way their Alpha just had been, leaving the Anderson pack alone in their mansion that was now deadly silent.

All the members of the Anderson pack started to gather together, holding tight the ones that were hurt and bringing them into a room where they gathered all the wounded wolves to lie them down. Wolves were supposed to heal pretty quickly but during the full moon wolves’ bodies didn’t react the way they were supposed to. Blaine was lying on a blanket, next to him was Wes and Nick. The rest of the pack were taking care of the others that were hurt, either cleaning the wounds or helping them by taking the pain away by just applying their hand over the wound.

Lots of blood was coloring the ground around the house and no one mentioned it. It hit a little too close to home after the last attack. At least this time they knew they had nothing to fear. They had dealt with the attacking pack, now all they had to do was to start a new life in their old mansion.

It sounded simple put like that but they all knew it was going to be harder than anticipated. The few first weeks when they had to find a new dynamics had been good but now that they were leaving Kurt’s place it was all going to become a little weird for them all at first. Blaine was a born leader but even that wouldn’t make them all that comfortable at first. They would need to find their place and to create new happy memories to erase the bad ones.

Blaine started to regain consciousness rather quickly and the moment he opened his eyes he almost jumped on his feet to try and help people around.

“Blaine, you should lie down a little more. I know that Alphas are supposed to heal even quicker than normal wolves but your wound is pretty ugly and when you fell you snapped your neck really hard. It can’t be good for you to go around and use your strength and body to help us.” Jeff explained to the Alpha, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  “Most of us have light wounds and it should all be healed in the next few hours. What do you want us to do next?”

“We have to call the hunters and tell them. And then we’ll have to deal with the other packs. We have to send back the pups but not without gifts. Tell Wes to deal with the hunters, I’ll deal with the gifts and the pups by myself later.” Jeff nodded and stood up, going straight to the wolf and telling him exactly what Blaine had said before.

Kurt arrived shortly after the phone call. It was a mystery to him how not one pack had heard the fight and did something about it. Granted it was full moon tonight and the wolves had to be drawn in by that but he had had no warning about what was happening and the fact that he had to learn that from Wes after the fight had ended stung a little. He drove to the mansion and tried not to look too much at all the blood that was covering the ground, he saw from the corner of his eye some dead bodies, some looked human and others were still wolfed out. He walked into the mansion where all the wolves were, the house was buzzing with activity be it from wolves cooking for others or wolves trying to help their friends to heal or the ones cleaning the blood stained walls.

Kurt found Blaine in a corner, he was still laying on a blanket and looked rather pale. The hunter sat next to him and put his hand on the Alpha’s.

“Hi there. How are you feeling?” Blaine smiled sweetly and tightened his grip around his boyfriend's fingers.

“I’m good. They are just keeping me here so I won’t order them around and they can eat too much.” Blaine half joked, wincing a little when he moved his head. “That and because my head might hurt a little.”

“What happened here?” Kurt looked around, the wolves were all in their human forms and most of them looked fine. They had blood stains on their arms and faces but other than that it all looked alright.

“The Pierce pack attacked us tonight. Right when the full moon was the highest. We fought them and Brittany killed their Alpha, she killed her father without even flinching and then called her former pack off. That woman is kind of scary when she wants to be. She is an Alpha, whether she likes it or not. She is a leader. I don’t think we lost wolves but we killed some from the other pack. If you want some stuff for your files you should ask Wes. I’m sure the guys already have all the numbers you might need.”

“I’ll go and ask him to come over tomorrow to the office. I’m more concerned about you right now. What is going to happen now?” Kurt bit his lip a little. He hadn’t want to ask the question just now, and to have this conversation in the middle of a battleground. It was definitely not the right time, but he needed to know where he stood. They had go from nothing to everything in a matter of days and then having his house full had become something almost normal. But now, now Blaine had his mansion again, the Pierce pack was gone and nothing was going to be the same. The pack had to reconstruct itself and in order to do that they had to settle somewhere and obviously it wasn’t Kurt’s house. Kurt wasn’t even pack. He knew that. He also knew that him being involved with an Alpha was not really ethical professionally speaking and that he should probably stop things right now. But he really didn’t want to.

“Now I need to take care of my pack. They need me and I need them. We need to find how to work together now that the elders aren’t here anymore. I need to find my place as an Alpha and I need them to find their own place in the pack. We also need to finish the house so it’s not just a place where we used to live with our parents but a home. Our home.”

Blaine explained as much as he could. He waited for Kurt to say something about him, about them. About the fact that he wanted to be pack as well. But the taller man didn’t say anything about that. Instead he just gently squeezed Blaine’s hand and smiled at him.

“You’re an amazing Alpha, Blaine. I can already tell that your pack is going to be happy here.”

“Yeah, I really hope so.” The two men fell into silence. Blaine drifted to sleep and Kurt stayed there, still holding hands with the man and looking around, to the people that were temporarily part of the pack and the ones that were now real members of the Anderson pack.

At some point Wes came closer to Kurt and they decided that he would come over to the office the next morning to explain to Kurt what had happened. Adam also asked for an appointment with the man.

“I can’t go back to my mom’s pack. My mate is here, I belong close to him and most of the pups that came along with me would like to stay. We felt very welcome here and if Alpha Anderson is alright with this we’d like to stay with him and his pack.” Was Adam's reason for the appointment. He needed Blaine’s  approval first but he also needed to inform the new Hunter that five more wolves were potentially going to live in Lima.

Kurt left in the early hours  of the morning, letting go of Blaine’s hand sadly. They didn't say anything about them, about where all of this was going to lead them and Kurt just assumed that Blaine probably had wanted him around because he had needed some support during the hard time. That Kurt had been here for him but now Blaine didn’t really need the support. Kurt just assumed that this was where it ended. So the man didn’t ask anyone to give Blaine a message and he left the mansion and went directly to the office.

Wes and Adam came by. Apparently Blaine had been more than happy to welcome the pups into his pack. The English wolf wasn’t an Alpha so it was also the best for them to be welcomed into it.

Adam and Blaine had put aside their little fight and it was all good as for now. Wes and Adam didn’t give Kurt any messages from Blaine. Not that Kurt had expected anything but it just settled where they were now a little more. Kurt swallowed bitterly and went back to his place at the end of the day.

The place was a mess, the wolves hadn’t really taken some time to clean,  they had just grabbed the pillows and the blankets for the night and had gone to the mansion and to be honest Kurt hadn’t had the heart to clean it all. So lots of their stuff was still all around. Kurt looked at all of this, already tired at the idea of cleaning everything by himself.

A soft knock startled the man and he went to open the door only to let in fifteen wolves who in a matter of minutes took all the stuff that they had left, and started to clean the place. They were all pups from other packs so Kurt didn’t feel like talking to them. A girl called Callie explained to him that Blaine wanted them to help clean the place and to take all of the stuff in Kurt’s way that was probably lying around his place so it wouldn’t bother him longer than it should.

Kurt only nodded at the words and the woman smiled sadly at him before going back to cleaning. Kurt fell asleep at some point and he didn’t hear the wolves when they let themselves out of the place.

* * *

Kurt didn’t call Blaine but neither did Blaine call Kurt. Kurt only dealt with Wes who was apparently much more organized than the Alpha himself.

Besides, what could Kurt say if he called Blaine? He wasn’t going to tell him that his place felt empty, that it was all too clean and too calm for him. That the place didn’t feel like home now that it was only him living there. That he missed waking up next to him and to his kisses, that he missed the hugs and the cheek rubs, that he missed the wolves and their weird habits.

No, there was no way that Kurt would say something like that. If Blaine didn't say anything about them when he talked about the future then it was because Kurt wasn’t part of his future and he would not make a fool of himself by begging the wolf to give him a chance. Apparently they never had a future together. Kurt could live with that. Or not, but he didn’t really have a choice anyway.

* * *

The pack was a mess. Nothing was falling into place, the wolves were unable to settle or to feel at home. They were all jittery and nothing felt right. Blaine was not able to find what it was that they all needed and no amount of cuddling and bonding changed a thing. They were still them, he was still the Alpha, he had been the weeks prior but nothing felt right.

Blaine was missing something as an Alpha and he had no idea what it was. He tried to ask Wes who had just shrugged and huffed and walked away. Blaine was completely lost as to what to do to make things better for his pack. He thought that once they had the burden of the Pierce pack off their shoulders everything would go back to normal. Instead it had just gotten worse. At least before they were somewhat happy. Now though, they weren’t and no one really knew how to act around everybody else. The Crawford pups didn’t feel good either and Blaine had no idea how to fix this. How to fix his pack. When he had first become an Alpha it had felt so easy. They were all living in a nice house, they were all taking care of each other and even the presence of a human didn’t startled them.

 _Of course it didn’t, you moron_ , Blaine said to himself. _Kurt was pack._

Was, past tense. Kurt wasn’t anymore because he had walked away that morning, leaving Blaine and walking out of the pack’s life without leaving anything behind him. Blaine had took it as a sign that the man didn’t want anything to do with the pack and him now that everything was finally over, which was why he had sent pups to clean the hunter’s place. He didn’t want to intrude into the man’s life more than he had already.

Not that Kurt had said anything about it or even called Blaine about it. Blaine just guessed that Kurt didn’t want anything to do with him from the silence he had earned from the human.

Blaine was just lying on his bed, thinking about the man, about everything that had happened in the very short time they had been together. Now it had been weeks since the two had talked and Blaine never felt lonelier. He loved it when Kurt and him talked about the pack, when Kurt called him out on his behavior or just talked to him about how he had noticed things about his wolves. He loved being able to share this with someone, to talk about it with someone. But most of all he loved it that it had been Kurt.

Blaine heard some footstep before seeing Jeff opening his door violently and ran to him.

“Blaine! Blaine I need your help, I think Nick just left! I don’t know where I just found a note on my pillow and… Blaine please, tell me you can smell him around the house!”

Jeff was holding tightly a little piece of paper and tears were rolling down his cheeks. The two wolves hadn’t talked things out since the first time Jeff had learn that mate were a real things. Nick had stayed away from him and Jeff didn’t say so much about it at first. Then Blaine had noticed how Jeff had started to look at Nick differently, how the blond started to behave around the brunette. But Nick had closed off once again. And Blaine had had too many issues with the rest of his pack to focus on the two and to help Nick. The brunette had become really silent over the week and now that Blaine was thinking about it he couldn’t really remember the last time he had saw him smiled. The alpha knew what it was about. Nick was recognizing Jeff as his mate but not the other way around. And this must have been the source of Nick grief. He had finally found his mate after thinking for so long that he didn’t matter. Only then his mate had turned his back on him. Of course Nick would felt left aside and would want to leave at some point. Being around Jeff must have been painfully difficult for him to go through.

“Jeff, sit down.” Blaine ordered. He closed the door and went back to where the wolf was now sitting.

“What does the note say, exactly?”  Jeff didn’t let go of the paper and instead repeat word for word what was written on it.

“I’m sorry, I can’t do it anymore. I wish I could’ve been the mate that you need and want. Nick” the blond said in between sobs.

“Jeff, I noticed how you recently start to behave around Nick. What happened?”  Jeff fidgeted  on his sit, looking down and blushing a little. He started to play with the hem of his shirt before stuttering.

“Well, you see… it’s like… I, hum…”

“Jeff.”

“Yeah, right. Did you ever notice that Nick smell like hazelnuts and sugar and just… I don’t know, Nick? Did you ever notice that he tilted his head to the right when he doesn’t understand something but tilted it to the left when he find something interesting? He also never eat chicken but love turkey even if it almost taste the same if you’d asked me. He always start to sleep on his back but wake up on his stomach –“

“Jeff, what is your point here?”

“I don’t know why I noticed all that well I do know but I’m not sure and  I think I’m in love with him and maybe, probably he could be my mate?” the end of the sentence was said in a whisper and if Blaine hadn’t been listening carefully he could’ve miss it.

“Why would you think he is your mate?” Blaine pressed a little.

“ I don’t know!” Jeff whined, obviously uncomfortable. “ I just think he is and I never thought I would have a mate and that it would be a man but here I am speaking to my alpha about my potential mate and, I don’t know, man. Hhe just smell like hazelnut! Like hazelnut!”

“You just think he is.” Blaine said again, pushing Jeff to test him.

“I don’t just think! I know it, okay? I know he is and could we just stop talking shit and go find him now because I don’t like knowing that he might be somewhere outside alone, because he shouldn’t be alone he should be with me!” Blaine chuckled a little at the outburst and put his hand on the blonde’s shoulder to calm him down.

“Alright, lover boy. It’s nice to know that you love him as much as he loves you.”

“He does?!”  Jeff’s head snapped up, a big smiled appearing on his face.

“Yes he does, you moron. Now listen to me. You need to find him and you need to talk to him, really talk to him. What you said to me you need to say that to him as well. You need to use your instinct as a wolf to find him. He is your mate, you’ll be able to smell him better than I will. But most importantly make sure that he knows you love him. Nick had always been afraid of never being enough. You not recognizing him and not smelling him the night you discovered mate were real, really hurt him. So you know, be gentle, alright?”

Jeff nodded, a little ashamed. Blaine shooed him away and the wolf started running the minute he put a foot outside. He had no idea where he was running to but he knew he had to get going. He couldn’t let Nick get too far away, if the man didn’t want to stay in the pack they would left together but there was no way that they would stay apart. It had took Jeff some time to realize what was happening to him and how he felt about Nick. Not that he had ever knew how it was to recognize his mate or even how it should feel. He had been a little ashamed about not knowing and never asked any other member of the pack any information about it. But now he knew and nothing would be able to make him stay away from Nick, not even Nick himself.

 

Wes entered to the room where Jeff had been minutes ago, joining Blaine who was now sitting in the bed and looking over the window.

“You know, now that Jeff knows and is willing to do something about his moping mate, don’t you think that as an Alpha you should do the same?” Blaine turned his head to face his second, he furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to ask something only to be cut by the other wolf.

“We all know that the pack is in a shitty place. We aren’t feeling right and it’s only because we feel you. You’re not alright, Blaine. You’re trying to be a good alpha and you are, most of the time, but we are wolves and most of us had known you since we were werebaby. You can’t really fool us. There is something missing and we all know what it is.”

“Kurt.” Blaine said, there was no point in hiding it. He missed him, he missed the man more than anything and nothing felt right since they had part way. They didn't talk, they didn’t even see each other, not that Blaine went to town very often.

“Yes, Kurt. What happened between you two? No, don’t answer that. It’s none of my business. But you know what? You should do something about it. He was pack, he was here for us and we cared about him. We still do. He has his place here, he is your mate and he acted like it. This is why we felt so right from the very beginning at his house. Because you two, you’re not just lover and boyfriends. You were a team, Blaine. And you need your other half.”

“He doesn’t want me, Wes.” Blaine knew that Wes was right to some extent, he didn’t want to really dwell on how much Wes was right but every single word was true and it hurt a little to think that Kurt had been willing to give up on them that easily. That they didn’t matter to him as much as he did to them.

“For god's sake, Blaine. He looks miserable, Sebastian told me that there are boxes of cheesecake all around the office and he doesn’t even sleep at his place anymore. He sleeps in his office, Blaine. So I think it’s more than accurate to say that he is feeling as shitty as you are. Now, if you want to find him I know that he is currently eating lunch with Sebastian at the Lima Bean. Not that either Sebastian or me ever gave you that information. Now get going!”

Blaine looked,  bewildered, at the wolf, his mouth forming an ‘o’. The moment he understood what his friend had just told him Blaine grabbed his shoes and ran outside to the Lima Bean.

“I’m never going to survive being the second to this pack.” Wes muttered, walking out of the room after Blaine’s storm out.

* * *

Blaine ran as quickly as he could, and stopped in his tracks the moment he saw the Lima Bean. He had no idea what he was going to say to the man. What could he say to someone that had just walked out of his life and away from his pack? Blaine took a deep breath and tried to gather all the courage he had before walking into the coffee shop. He instantly smelled Kurt in a corner in the back of the coffee shop. He walked over to the table, only to see Sebastian standing up and patting his arms when they crossed ways. Blaine looked back at him before walking to the table where Kurt was sitting.

The man was nursing a cup of coffee and didn’t look at him. Blaine sat and tried to think about something to say to break the ice.

“Hi.” Kurt said first, finally looking up at him. “You look good.”

“You too. You seem, uh, well.” Blaine answered awkwardly. There were so many things he wanted to say but he had no idea where to start.

“The pack miss you.” Blaine kicked himself for saying that, of all the potential things he could start with he had to talk about that.

“Yeah, I miss their craziness too. My house is a little too silent now.” Blaine nodded a little, playing with a napkin that he had found on the table.

“Yeah, now that the Crawford pups are officially part of the pack they are even crazier and Nick ran away this morning, I think. I just… I had so much stuff to deal with lately I didn’t even see that he was doing so badly.”

“I… Nick is alright, Blaine. Well he isn't but he will be. Eventually.” Kurt said, putting a hand over Blaine’s trembling one. The wolf looked up at that, obviously not understanding how Kurt could know that.

“How do you know he is alright? How could you? You walked away from us and never came back. Don’t you act like you know shit about my pack, Kurt.” Blaine snapped angrily. That man had no right to say that kind of thing to him.

“No, Blaine. That's not what I meant.” Kurt argued gently, trying to calm down the wolf. “I know where Nick is, I know he is not hurt somewhere or something.”

“How come?”

“He… he came to me, a week ago. He didn’t come to me as a wolf but as a friend and he asked me not to tell you anything because he wasn’t sure what he was going to do about it. And then he showed up last night at my door with his backpack and I took him in. I was going to call you tonight.”

“He came to you?” Kurt shifted a little on his seat, not really comfortable. He was afraid he had overstepped some Alpha duty and was a little scared of Blaine’s reaction.

“I think he trusts me and that he needed someone else’s opinion. Someone who is not in the pack?”

“You’re pack, Kurt. That’s why he came to you.” Blaine barked,  looking outside the window. Only then Kurt noticed how Blaine looked. The man looked tired and sadness was painted all over his face. “You were always pack from the minute you agreed to let me into your house and when you left, nothing feels right any more. The pack is a mess. None of the wolves are feeling comfortable around me or the mansion. I don’t know how to run my pack and for some reason I knew how to when you were around but not anymore. You left us and we’re just scrambling down. Nick was just looking out for some security, he was looking for a safe place and apparently it’s your house.”

Kurt didn’t say a word. He had no answer for that. The wolf pushed away all the pieces of the napkin and gazed at the man.

“I don’t know why you walked away from us, I don’t know what I did wrong but I want a second chance. I want us, and I want you.”

“Blaine – “

“No, Kurt you don’t understand. I want you because I love you. I’m in love with you and I let you go because I thought it was what you wanted and needed but apparently you’re just as lost and alone as I am. I’m in love with you, Kurt.”

“You… you think I walked out on you?”

“Yes.” Kurt shook his head and tears started to roll down his cheek. He swept them away with his hand and answered quietly.

“I thought you didn’t want me in your pack because when I asked you about your future you didn’t mention me or us. So I thought that you didn’t want me or that you were done with us.”

Blaine moved from his blanket to go sit next to Kurt. He lightly caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes before whispering.

“Kurt, you’re my mate. How in the world could I not want you in my life?” The wolf didn’t have time to register what he had just confessed as soft lips met his.

Kurt was kissing him. Blaine instantly kissed back, asking with his tongue permission to enter the other man’s mouth and then started to lick and taste him. He had missed this, he had missed them and now that he was allowed to taste it again there was no way he was ever going to let go of him.

After a few seconds Kurt went for air and chuckled a little.

“We are just so stupid. Blaine I missed you like crazy. My house is dead silent, it’s too clean and too tidy. It just doesn’t feel right. I miss you and miss the guys. I miss cooking for them but most of all I miss being around you. I know you scent mark me every morning and every time you could by hugging me and cheek rubbing me. And I miss this. I miss being yours Blaine.”

“You were always mine, Kurt. Please come home with me? I need you close to me.”

“Are you saying that you want to make me the pack mom of your pack?”

“Nah, I’m saying that I want to make you the pack dad of my pack and I want to mark you as mine.”

“We'll see about that.” Kurt chuckled a little, Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt’s hand immediately, leading them to Kurt’s car.

“I kind of ran to get here. Would you mind driving me back to the mansion?” Blaine smiled broadly at the human who just rolled his eyes.

“You were in a hurry Alpha Anderson?”

“Yes, I had to get my mate back, Hunter Hummel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hello: [tumblr](http://framby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
